


Darkness is Here By: Tina Winchester and L.R. Bare

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 37,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam  and their girlfriends fight the Darkness. To be helped by Gabriel. Lisa has a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is written with Tina Winchester. She is a friend who I do stories with sometimes. I love doing stories with her. This story Tina came up with the original idea then I came up with some ideas and we came up with more together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by Tina

Warnings: None

(Some of the text here comes directly from the Season 10 finale and that credit goes to the writer of that episode. I merely put it here. We all know I didn't write it, so I do not own those parts.)

"Lisa, you have to drive faster!" Tina yells frantically at the top of her lungs as the car careens at a dangerous speed down the twisty back road leading to the destination Sam left on her cell phone. The place where Dean instructed Sam to meet him. Dust and debris from the road from the wind and rain made driving conditions bad enough but Tina couldn't have cared anymore less than she ever had in her life. Dean was dangerous, now...more so than he had ever been since that stupid mark was ever put on his arm and she could feel in her very soul that Sam was in very grave danger even being in the same room with his brother.

"I'm going as fast as I can! Jesus Christ the damn pedal is all the way to the floor! We'll be lucky if I don't kill us getting there. The wholefucking road is nothing but s's and slippery as fuck! Sam will kill me as it is if I kill you, whether I'm already dead or not!" Lisa screamed back,leaning further over the steering wheel, trying to see through the violently wiping wipers over the windshield. She reached down between the seats and took another gear, not that it would help matters, but at least her best friend would hear the shift and shut up for all of maybe another two seconds so she could concentrate on reaching the cafe alive and in one piece.

"Well punch it through the fucking floor if you have to! I can see Dean Clearly ready to kill him! Do you need me to sit in your lap and help you slam the fucking pedal harder?" Tina screamed as tears poured over her cheeks like a waterfall in a torrential rainstorm.

Lisa threw her right arm over Tina's chest, scared to death taking it off the wheel, but she had to do something to keep her friend in her own seat."Back off, bitch, or I'm gonna stop this fucking car and kick your ooh-la-la ass until you calm the hell down and regain some fucking sense in yourfucked up head!!!! What good are you gonna be to Sam if we get ourselvesfucking killed before we even get there, HUH? Sit over there and SHUT THE FUCKUP, GOD DAMN IT!"

Tina just froze for a minute, stunned. She gave Lisa a look like she'd never made before. Wow, the wench had balls big enough to cum in a dump truck. Where The hell did that come from? Usually, it would have been the other way around bursting out in a fit like that. Tina was always the stronger one with the mouth. Lisa was the introverted one. What the hell? She looked at her friend and opened her mouth to speak, but then just closed her lips again and sank into the seat.

Lisa glanced over at her. "Capishe?" She asked calmly,pulling her hand back and putting it on the wheel, all the while still driving like a crazy person on the treacherous road during the pouring rain and dangerous wind.

"Yeah, yeah," Tina muttered, "I capishe. Just hurry, okay?Dean just clocked him. You have to get us there. It's not looking good. I can see it all in my head. Please, get us there," she pleaded, with hot tears in her eyes.

"We're gonna get there. I think it's just around the next curve."Lisa looked up ahead, seeing Baby parked in front of a saloon-type, Mexican Cafe off to the side of the road. "Yep. There's the Impala. Pulling in,now." Lisa didn't even have the car completely stopped, let alone turned off before Tina was jumping out and running inside to find Sam on the floor,knelt in front of his scythe-wielding older brother, and Death sitting casually on a stool behind him.

All Tina heard was "close your eyes. Sammy, close your eyes," and she sob/screamed, "No! Dean, please! You don't need to do this! Please Don't do this!" She pleaded hard with him and moved closer to him until she felt Lisa pull her back by her arm. She tried to pull loose but Lisa's grip was too strong. Where the fuck is that strength coming from all ofa sudden? What the HELL is going on here? Tina shot Death a look then looked to Sam and back to Dean. "Dean, please. Think about what you are going to do!You're going to kill Sam! Please, I am begging you, please,stop!" She cried harder and fought Lisa's hold all the while.

Dean turned slightly, looking back at Tina, not showing even a speck of change in emotion or a hint of "shh, I know what I'm doing" to indicate he had no intention of hurting Sam. Nothing. Just a beautiful, yet emotionless, face. He turned back to Sam, then, as if she'd never walked in the place and uttered a peep to him.

"Wait," Sam spoke, reaching into his jacket. "Take these. And One day, when you find your way back," he looked up at Dean, tears streaming his face, "let these be your guide. They can help you remember what it was to be good. What it was to love." Then he laid two old pictures on the floor between them. One black and white of their beloved mother, Mary, cradling Dean in her arms and a family photo of John, Mary, and them, as children, in front of their old house, that Dean kept in his room back at the Men of Letters bunker. Sam exhaled hard and looked back up at his older brother.

Dean looked at the pictures and a flash of pain shone on his face at the memories.

"It's for family you must proceed, Dean," Death said. "To be what you are, to become what you've become is a stain on their memory. Do it.Or I will."

As Death spoke, Dean continued to focus on the photo of his mother holding him, obviously deep in thought and feeling pain as he hadn't in a long time. He And Sam then exchanged tear-filled glances.

Tina's tears flooded her cheeks as she silently looked on, unable to speak,further. Inside, all she could do was beg and plead mentally, praying Dean (and hopefully Sam, as well) could hear her still asking Dean not to do what Death wanted, and reminding Sam of her love for him and that if Dean proceeded, she would never love anyone again the same way.

Dean nodded to Sam as Sam looked up at him. "Forgive me."

Sam closed his eyes, then, waiting for the inevitable while Tina and Lisa Looked on. Tina in horror, and Lisa just watching, wide-eyed, not believing this was really going to happen.

At that moment, Dean pulled the ominous weapon back and with every ounce of strength he had, swung. Past Sam and right through Death, from his left side to his right side. Both brothers' and both girls' jaws dropped in disbelief as Death momentarily looked down and crumbled into black ash.

***************************************************

Dean took Sam's hand and helped him to stand. "You okay?"

Tina cried a sigh of relief as Lisa let her go and she ran over to Sam. He Gathered her in his arms and pulled her close to him.

"I'll live," Sam said. "You?" He looked at Dean, wanting to know for sure that his brother was going to be okay.

"Fantastic," Dean replied, as if not too sure, himself. "I Think I just killed Death."

Just then a sort of feminine scream reverberated through the establishment as the boys were preparing to leave.

"That sound right to you?" Dean asked, turning toward Sam and the girls. And then a sharp electrical charged bolted through the ceiling, lighting up the place so that everyone had to shield their eyes somewhat, and the thing went into Dean's arm at the site of the mark. He growled out and then the mark,and the electrical force was gone.

When everyone stepped outside, Sam turned to Dean. "This is good, Dean.This is good. The mark is off your arm. Nothing crazy happened. You get your Baby back," he handed Dean her keys.

Dean, still not too sure everything was so peachy, and showing it on his face, responded, sarcastically, "yeah, I'm sure everything's perfectly fine."

No sooner than he'd spoken, the sky went ape-shit with electrical activity.Lightning shot around the clouds, some hit the ground making little fires when it landed. The four watched on in total disbelief. What the hell was going on,now? Lightning struck the ground continuously hard and the thunder cracked louder with every strike. The brothers and girls turned, looking all about the sky and ground strikes around them as the ground even shook hard. Then Suddenly, it stopped. For all of a minute.

"What did Death call this?" Sam asked.

"The Darkness," Dean answered.

In that moment, the ground rumbled hard, once again, and pitch black smoke shot up from below, reaching clear up into the sky. The four were so shocked,all they could do is watch, glued to their spots as more black bolted up from different areas of the ground to form one massive area of blackness filling a huge portion of the sky as if a huge UFO mother ship of some kind had come down to hover over the area. It reminded Tina and Lisa of long ago when legions of demons busted out of Hell when the gates were opened, just before Dean kills Azazal. Same, but different, too. The more black bolts to shoot up from the bowels of the earth, the louder the noise grew. There the four stood, wide-eyed and gaping at the sights before and above them. And then it formed into one mass in the middle of the field across from the cafe parking lot where they stood, growing larger and larger in size as more blackness poured into it from below and above. And then it was heading right for them at tornado speed.

"Get to the car!" Dean urge them.

"Yeah," Sam grabbed, the girls by the wrists and pulled them with him.

"Let's go, let's go!" Dean ran, calling to them.

With everyone inside and probably before all doors were closed, Dean had the car started and slammed in reverse, but as he went further back, a wheel caught in a rut, and try as he might, they were stuck and going nowhere fast.

"Dean!" Sam looked forward at the black mass, eyes wide.

Dean looked up front through the windshield hearing Sam, and closed his door.

Closer and closer the raging blackness came to them in a speeding fury.

"Dean!" Sam called out.

"Sam!" Tina screamed"

"Tina!" Lisa yelled.

And the darkness rolled over them as if it were a category 5 tornado,shaking the ground so hard, no one in that car could have heard each other if they even tried.

***********************************************

Some time later...

Dean came awake, twitching his head side to side and opened his eyes.Nothing. Complete dark. He tried to sit up. "Sam?" When his brother didn't respond, he asked again. "Sammy?"

Tina thought she heard Dean speak, but he sounded distant. She pulled her hands to her eyes and rubbed, then opened them. "Dean? Was that you?"

"Yeah. It's me. Where are you?" He looked around the black, not seeing her, but she sounded like she was behind him.

"I'm right here. I think we're still in the car. Sam? Are you okay?" No response. "Lisa?" No response.

Dean, not hearing them, either, called out. "Sam! Lisa! Are you two okay?" He fumbled around the front seat not feeling his brother there.

Tina did the same in the back and no Lisa, either. "Oh, god! Where are they??? Sam! Lisa!" She wailed.

"They aren't here. Calm down. We need to think. You may as well climb up here. I'm going to need your help. There's a flashlight in the glove box. We need to pack up a few things and start looking. And we need a plan. That's the first order of business."

"Dean, what if they are dead? What if someone in that black shit took them and they are gone?" Tina started to panic.

"Don't do that." Dean took his hand and grasped her should,squeezing hard purposely to add a bit of pain to get her focused. "Don't.We'll find them. I need you to focus and stay positive. I promise we will find them. Okay?"

Not sure if she believed him, but needing to trust he was right, she suckedit up and settled into Sam's usual passenger seat and pulled a flashlight from the glove box after feeling over a couple phones, papers and a gun to find it.She turned on the flashlight and aimed in Dean's direction, but not in his face. That would be rude, she thought. Best not to blind him when he was all she had to help her.

She looked all around outside the car windows. Nothing. Just black. She Shuddered, chilled to the bone and scared to death.

************************************

"Dean?" Sam sat up, slowly, still foggy in his mind on what the hell just happened.

"Dean isn't here. Neither is Tina," Lisa said, hearing Sam finally come around.

"Where are they? And still, where are we?" He asked, looking around seeing nothing but darkness.

"You got me. Don't have a clue. I figure they woke up, saw us still sleeping, and went to go see what they could see. Probably be back soon, I Guess."

"No. Neither one of them would do that without making sure were okay,first. Something is wrong. And speaking of which, you sound rather unconcerned in our predicament. And you've been acting weird, lately. What's up with you?" Sam asked.

"Not a thing is wrong with me. I guess I just don't get overly panicked unless there is reason to panic," Lisa smirked from the back seat, knowing he couldn't see her expression.

"Hmm. In case you haven't noticed, we were hit by a big black mass of something. My brother and your best friend are missing. It's still completely black all around us and we can't see a fucking thing. We need to find out where the fuck they are, because trust me, they are in trouble, or we are. And you're not the least bit panicked. You better come up with answers, because right about now, your actions are showing me that I can't trust a fucking word you're saying. If anything happens to either one of them, you better understand that I Can and will make you talk. Do not, for any reason, think I can't. Now, let's make a fucking plan and start looking for them." Sam was not a happy camper and Lisa's calm, unworried and unconcerned demeanor rubbed him the wrong way.If ever there was a time to be worried or concerned, now was the time.

From the back seat, Lisa just smiled and said nothing in response to Sam's Rant.


	2. Lisa's deal by LR Bare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa was upset tried suicide fell for Lucifer and now is stuck being his puppet but too in love with him to care.

The Darkness is here 2  
By:Lisa & Tina  
Pairings: Sam/Tina, Lisa/Lucifer  
Rated:Mature  
Sam was so mad. Lisa could feel the anger coming off him. She had a secret. And it was a big one. She could see him in the dark. And she could also see that on another plane Dean and Tina had took the flashlight. There however was one in the trunk.  
"Hey Einstein, isn't there alot of flashlights in the trunk?" Lisa said sarcastically  
"yeah but how do you propose us to get to the trunk. Not seeing a damn thing?" He said and was practically yelling.  
She laughed and said "We feel our way to it. The car keys are still in the ignition." She said  
"How do you know that?" Sam asked and felt over on the other side. His hand felt them and he got them out.  
"I have special gifts" She said while smiling.  
Sam did not like her attitude. She had changed in the last month. Actually around the time He and Tina had consummated their relationship.   
They came back and found she was a little off. He could not put his finger on it. Just off. He did not trust her at all right now.  
They got out and found the trunk . Yep lots of flashlights and he turned it on.  
"Now where shall we go from here?" Sam asked  
"It is up to you but we need to find Tina and Dean" Lisa said she was trying to sound afraid. She was not she knew her master's plan.  
She thought of when she had changed. She felt different and knew that she was not acting like herself. However she cared about one person Tina. She would no matter what protect Tina.  
********************************************************************  
Flashback One month earlier  
Tina and Lisa were roommates. They had been friends since the last year of high school. That time was a bad one for her. She had been picked on and just downright not treated right. If would not have been for Tina , Lisa would not have graduated. That had been ten years ago.  
She had a crush on the quarterback back then. He never gave her the time of day. She ran into him and was going on a date with him tonight. Lisa had ran into him a week ago. He was really impressed with her. Lisa had always been pretty but she got off her braces and got past her awkward stage. Now she was a knockout.  
Tina was going away for the weekend with Sam. Sam was having problems with his brother and was worried. Tina figured they would both get away to forget certain things. Tina was double checking things before she went.  
"Now call me and tell me how it went ok?" Tina said hugging her as Sam pulled up. Sam waved at both them as Tina gave her a hug. "And have fun"  
They drove off.  
Lisa had picked out the perfect dress for this date.she got on her shoes and was doing last minute touches when she heard the knock.  
Tommy had always been nice looking . He had blond hair and blue eyes. She was swooning inside as she walked to the car.  
They went to a nice restaurant and he had a drink for her after they finished dinner. She drank it down. She however felt real funny as they were going to the car. As she sat down in the car. She felt herself losing consciousness. She passed out.  
When she came to she was naked. Tommy and two of his friends were sitting there laughing at her. Her head hurt really bad. And so did all of her body. She could guess what happened.  
She got up and rushed to the bathroom.  
When she came out she dressed. Tommy tried to approach her again but she got her purse and left.  
She heard him say "Wow that was good. She is such a slut. We really hit that" Tommy said  
It was a sleazy motel. She called a cab crying the whole time feeling mortified.  
She got home and just could not get clean enough. She saw all the shows and knew she should go to the hospital. She was so embarrassed and hurt. She took a bottle out the cabinet and drank the whiskey down. It tasted terrible but it hit the spot.  
She then went on her computer and started typing. She hoped Tina would forgive her in time. She wrote the note to her.  
Then she got into the bathtub with the bottle of pills. And poured another drink of whiskey. She swallowed quite a few down. Then she felt her herself slip into the water and go down. So sleepy.  
She wondered how long she was asleep until she died. Then she woke up and found a tall blond man with ice cold blue eyes. He was sitting on the edge of her tub.  
"What? Who are you?" She asked  
"um who do you want me to be?" He asked her.  
She was weirded out "Wait how did you get in?" She asked  
"Darling You let me in when you killed yourself." He said  
She got really scared "Am I dead?"  
He smiled "NO not yet. I have not decided if I want you to die" He said  
"What" She said she realized that she was naked and tried to cover herself up.  
"My child you are beautiful. I want to see you" He said pulling her out and carrying her to her bed.  
"So beautiful " He purred into her ear. As he lay her on her bed. He kissed her lightly and she felt lightheaded like he had taken something but she could not name what he had taken.  
His kisses were light on her forehead and down her cheeks. He then kissed her on her neck and licked down her breast. He was making her feel so light.  
"What do you want ?" He asked  
She was feeling so good she said "I want you"  
He then undressed and kissed up her thighs. He got to her core and licked it and worked his magic ther. She felt such unimaginable passion. Wave after wave hit her as he licked. Then he came up and he entered her. His massive size felt like it would break her in two.  
"Submit to me now and I will make you feel so good everyday" he said  
"ooohhh yes whatever you want" she said  
He glowed and she felt so wet and he felt so good inside her. He took her to heights that night she did not know she could hit.  
They lay there afterwards and he talked to her while holding her.  
"You are mine now little one." He said  
"What is your name?" she asked but she suddenly knew this was Lucifer. It should scared her but she felt love instead of fear swept over her.  
He laughed.  
That whole weekend they made love and he made her feel so good.  
When Tina came home she knew she had changed and that she had died and Lucifer had brought her back.  
Now how could she tell his enemies (Dean and Sam ) that Lucifer was good. Well first off she knew he did not have a good purpose for her but she knew she would help him. He had saved her made her feel good.  
Tina gave her the strangest look when she got back  
"You Ok?" She asked  
"Yes of course I am" She said  
Tina sensed something was off.  
They were watching the news that night and Tommy and his friends got into a horrible accident. They all were decapitated. Lisa smiled to herself. She knew Lucifer had done that for her. When Tina looked at her she was acting sad but inside she was happy.  
She went to her room got out her ouija and ask him if he did that and he said "Yes."  
Tina walked in on her.  
"Hey didn't I tell you I hate those things?" Tina said  
"oh I am sorry I found this. I will throw it out later." She said  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Tina asked  
Lisa nodded she knew Tina could not understand what happened. She however swore as she drifted off that she would protect Tina.  
******************************  
Lisa dreamt she was talking to her gorgeous blond man Lucifer.  
"Please I know whatever this is. Please do not harm Tina. Or make me harm Tina" Lisa said  
Lucifer came up to her. "Like you have a choice but no I do not see why I would have to harm the human. However I am coming back for good. When I do you will help when needed be no question?" He said  
"ok do not harm her and I will do the deal." Lisa said knowing she was literally making a deal with the devil.  
"Deal" He said and sealed it with a kiss making her ache for him until he made love to her again.  
******************************************************************************  
Present day  
She knew that when they were heading towards the Mexican cafe. This was it. And she had to play her role. So now that they were heading into the area that they were supposed to be. Lucifer wanted the Winchesters clueless. He did not want them to know he was behind things.  
Lisa felt torn but in love and loyal to him for sparing her.  
So Sam and her went further away from the car.  
*******************************************  
Tina and Dean were doing the same thing on their plane of existence. Tina was scared and felt Sam and Lisa and which way they went so Dean and Tina went the same way.  
All going away from the car.


	3. An angel to the rescue?  by:Tina Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Tina find Gabriel who leads them out of the darkness. Sam is getting increasingly mad at Lisa. They find their way to Tina and Dean. This was written by Tina

Tina was growing fatigued and her throat was starting to hurt from calling out  
to Sam and Lisa. She didn't know how much longer she could continue walking in  
the pitch dark. It seemed to go on forever and they were getting nowhere.  
"Dean. I have to stop. We've been searching for hours and all we see is  
black. We don't even know which way to go. Is this hopeless?" Her bottom  
lip began to quiver. Her strength, both physically and emotionally were waning  
with every step they took.

 

"No!" Dean turned to her and grasped her shoulders. Don't you do  
that. You don't get to do that! We'll find them but you can't be breaking down,  
right now. I need you strong, you hear me?" He looked her right in the eye  
to gain her focus on him. "We can take a minute or two for you to rest up.  
I need to think, anyway. I don't know what the fuck is going on here. Go ahead  
and sit. Let's think this through."

 

"What is there to think through? One minute we can see, the next it's all  
black. It's still black, we can't see a damned thing, and Sam and Lisa are  
gone. Kinda," she shook her head, muttering.

 

"What do you mean 'kinda'?" Dean arched a brow and looked at her by  
the light of his flashlight. "You know something I don't?"

 

"It's just that I can feel them, alright? I know they are here and they  
are close. We're just not finding them. They can't hear us and we can't hear  
them, but we're not far apart. If the damn darkness would go away, we'd actually  
see them, I'm sure of it. I just don't understand what's happening." She  
tried to explain, but Dean didn't understand.

 

"That psychic thing of yours isn't helping at all," Dean replied with  
heavy sarcasm.

 

"Well, excuse me. I'll just keep it all to myself, then." She stood  
with a huff. "Let's go. If we just keep straight, maybe we'll smack right  
into them or something." She pushed past him, throwing half his body  
forward.

 

"Hey! Excuse you!"

 

"Get over it, Winchester. You coming or not?" She grumbled over her  
shoulder.

 

"Yeah. Who died and said you were in charge, anyway?" Dean said,  
elbowing her gently.

 

"Wouldn't hurt you to take a back seat for once," Tina smirked.

 

"You're starting to sound like a horse," Dean noted of her voice.

 

"So? You do all the shouting from now on, then," she spat back at  
him.

 

"Fine. I am man, hear me roar! Sammy! Lisa!" He called out to receive  
no response, for the umpteenth time.

 

"Pfft. That all you got? I am woman. Hear me roar louder. SAM! LISA?"  
She screamed to the top of her lungs, instantly regretting it, feeling like  
she'd just sliced her throat open.

 

The walked on for what seemed like hours before feeling another presence and  
saw a glow of light just ahead of them. As they walked slowly closer, the  
glowing light became warmer and familiar. Too recognizable for Dean's liking.

 

"Oh for fuck sake. Tell me that's not a real halo I see on your head,  
Gabriel? What the hell brings you here?" Dean grumbled, not bothering to  
hide his dislike for the archangel before him.

 

"And greetings to you, too, Dean-o! To answer your question," he  
pointed over his head, "yes, it is a real halo of light and it's there  
because it works better than that pathetic flashlight of yours that is about to  
lose its battery power. And then you two would be just wandering aimlessly in  
the dark and going nowhere fast."

 

Tina looked on, saying nothing. She'd only met the angel a handful of times and  
was still holding a grudge for all his trickery against the boys ages ago. She  
crossed her arms over her stomach and rolled her eyes.

 

"Yes, yes, hello to you, too, sweetheart. I wasn't being rude, but I had  
to answer ol' Dean here. And you are looking every bit as lovely as you always  
are," Gabriel threw her a sideways grin when she narrowed her eyes at him.

 

"So, what are you here for," Dean interjected.

 

"I came to get you out of here. I couldn't stand seeing you two just  
wander, aimlessly, so I'm here to take you to the edge and send you on your  
merry way."

 

"Is this one of your tricks?" Tina finally spoke up.

 

"I assure you, no. Just doing my good deed for the day," Gabriel  
brought his hand to his heart to show his sincerity but neither Tina nor Dean  
were buying it.

 

"You know the way out?" Dean asked. "No trickery on your  
part?" The disbelief in his voice was evident.

 

"Straight that-a-way," the angel pointed. "Come along, children.  
Wouldn't want you to keep going in circles..like you've been doing." He  
walked forward and Dean shrugged, motioning Tina forward, putting her in  
between them and himself taking up the rear.

 

About 50ft. further, and damn if Gabriel hadn't told the truth. The three of  
them stepped completely out of the darkness and into the bright light of day.

 

"I told you. No tricks," Gabriel smiled at them.

 

"Hmm," Tina looked squarely at him. "Then I suppose your next  
trip is back in there to retrieve Sam and Lisa?"

 

"Actually, no. It isn't. I have a prior engagement," Gabriel stated  
matter-of-factly.

 

Dean glared at Gabriel. "What the fu--,"

 

"Now, now, squirrel, don't get your fluffy tail all in knots. They'll be  
along. Sam is every bit as good a tracker as he was taught. They'll be along.  
Give them time. See ya." And the archangel was gone with a quick snap of  
his fingers.

 

"Freakin' angels!" Dean yelled toward the sky.

 

****************************************

 

"Dean! Tina!" Sam called out over and over again.

 

Lisa followed quietly along, smirking behind him each time he was answered with  
silence.

 

"You know, a little help here would be nice," he snapped at her.

 

"What do you want me to do? You seem to have things under control, Sam.  
Obviously they aren't right around here or they would be responding to  
you," Lisa reasoned to him vocally, while inside, she knew they had just  
stepped into the light, as they would be doing very soon. "Just keep walking.  
We've got to be finding them sooner or later. Unless we're walking in  
circles."

 

Sam stopped in his tracks and turned to face her, shining the light directly in  
her face. "Alright that's it." He reached out and grabbed her roughly  
by the shoulder and hurled her to him. He leaned right within an inch of her  
face. "You're taking point. Move! Straight line. Do NOT veer from it. You  
got me?" He spun her around so hard she almost lost her balance and  
grasped the back of her neck, wishing he had a leash at that particular moment.  
"I said MOVE. Don't even think of running." Then he let go and held  
the flashlight ahead of them.

 

"What is your problem?" Lisa grumbled.

 

"Right now? You. You know something and don't even try to give me any crap  
like you don't. Something is up with you and has been for weeks. For weeks! And  
when we get out of this crap and get back to the motel, you're going to talk.  
Don't think I can't make it happen, either," Sam growled through his  
clenched jaw. "Be lucky I don't have a gun on you right now. Now keep  
moving, or you just might."

 

They moved straight forward for about another mile, neither saying a word to  
the other when suddenly, they stepped into bright light, themselves.

 

"Sam!" Tina squealed and ran toward him and jumped up into his arms.

 

He pulled her tight against him and held her there, not trusting himself to let  
her go.

 

"Sammy!" Dean ran over and clapped his brother on the back.  
"What the hell happened in there?"

 

"I don't know," Sam answered, and let Tina down, slowly, but held  
tight to her waist. "But I'm sure Lisa does." He narrowed his eyes at  
her.

 

"Why, what do you mean?" Tina asked, holding her hand out to Lisa,  
which Lisa came over and grasped in her own and hugged her best friend close.  
"How would she know what happened any more than we do?'

 

Sam gently pulled Tina back from Lisa. "We're going to find that out. As  
soon as we get back to our room." He held a steely gaze on Lisa while he  
spoke.

 

Dean and Tina looked between Sam and Lisa with confusion on their faces,  
wondering what the hell happened in there while they were all separated.


	4. Lucifer has a plan by: L.R Bare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer summons Lisa to him. She almost crosses paths with Gabriel. She gets back and is annoyed by Gabriel recognizing him as the angel who was talking to Lucifer.

Darkness Part 4  
By:Lisa and Tina  
Pairings: Sam/Tina, Lisa/Gabriel , Lisa/Lucifer  
Rated:Mature

Lucifer was sitting in a cave on a mountain side watching the darkness seep into the crevices. The Darkness had been the thing that ultimately got him out of the Cage. Death had let him out in order for him to take the Mark back.  
Lucifer knew that the Winchesters thought Death was dead. All the angels and God and Death knew certain entities can not die. Death was one of them. He and God were always acting like friends but fought also. They acted like brothers. They fought more than talked.

Lucifer was trying to figure out what to say to his brother and how to manipulate that pretty little lady he had in his power. He could tell lust when he saw it. He had her soul in his hands.  
He smelled candy in the air. He smiled and turned to see his brother. Gabriel had his feet up on his makeshift coffee table.

"Well Bro what did you want?" Gabriel asked

"I want you to help me in my fight. I have to take back the Mark or I guess that might be what Dad wants. I want you to help me." Lucifer said

"You never change it is always what you want never what is for the good. You taking the Mark is for the best but I know you. You never do what is for the best." Gabriel said . He knew not to trifle with his big  
brother.

"You are my brother. I want you to help me . I need you to help me. Please just consider it. For now I am sure you have your orders but please know I am loyal to us not them." Lucifer said pleading with his brother.

Gabriel knew that he needed to see things from both sides so he decided to just agree with his brother for now. He knew when his brother had a plan. He needed to know that plan and get on the other side. "OK I will consider helping you. " Gabriel said and Lucifer hugged him with tears in his eyes. He loved his brother. Gabriel just did not trust him.

"Ok I have an appointment with my best girl." Lucifer said winking and smiling a devilish smile.

"Ahh ok" Gabriel said and walked out to the hallway. He saw the back of a pretty girl materialize. She was a redhead. What struck him is she had the best smelling perfume he had ever smelled. It smelled like Lilies and cotton candy. Before he could get a better look at her Lucifer snapped the doors closed and his brother said "Privacy I need privacy"

"Hmmm at least someone is getting some." Gabriel said to himself. He knew where to go to help. God had told him to help the Winchesters. That is where he was going.  
**********************************************************************************  
Sam was irate he knew something was up. When they got to the hotel he slammed Lisa up against the wall and pinned her to it.

"I know there is something wrong with you. Now out with it woman or I will slit you gullet to navel. " Sam said holding a knife to her throat.

Lisa laughed. "I am not scared of you Sam Winchester" Lisa said and laughed more.

Tina said "No Sam that is my best friend she is all that I have. Please Sam let's talk"

Sam looked at Tina and lowered the knife. "I am warning you Lisa. You are not acting right and if I find out that you are a demon or anything that can harm us I will kill you." Sam said and let her go.

Lisa laughed and said whispering in his ear "Well would I be any better than you Sam you have no soul. You are a danger too" Lisa said with that Sam looked at her scared he did not want anyone to know his secret. He backed away knowing her secret was far more dangerous than he thought.

Tina held him back. "Just go Lisa walk around and come back later. Let him cool down" 

Dean came in as Lisa walked out.

"Where you going?" Dean asked

"I am going for a walk. Your brother needs to cool down." Lisa said

Dean knew his brother had not been acting right since they dealt with Death. He was wondering if Death had done something to him. He could not put his finger on it. He took the sandwiches out of the bag and called out. Then however he heard pounding he knew that meant Lisa had pissed Sam off and Tina was cooling him down.

He flipped on the tv and turned it up. He was going to watch Dr. Sexy. He then looked over and saw Gabriel pop a chip into his mouth.

"Good salty" Gabriel said and then popped open ones of his beers. "You got any sweet drinks?"

"Yeah Lisa drinks Peach wine coolers." Dean said trying to hide his irritation. It was not that he hated Gabriel . The angel just pissed him off.

"So who is Lisa?" Gabriel said as he got up and went to the fridge and got him a wine cooler. He drank it down quick and then popped open another one.

"She is Tina's best friend." Dean said "She went for a walk now quiet down stupid head and sit down and watch."

Gabriel sat and they watched the soap opera.  
**********************************************************  
Tina knew she was in trouble when he threw her over his shoulders after she watched Lisa slam the door as she left.

Sam slammed her up against the wall and kissed her pinning her to the wall. She had to wrap her legs around him to keep on level with him. He practically had his tongue down her throat and ripped her top off to get at her breasts. He mercilessly bite at them leaving little red marks all over them. Tina loved the pain and pleasure he was giving to her.

She pulled his shirt off him and raked her long nails down his back. He had her left nipple in his teeth and was licking and biting it in a good way. She moaned.

Sam wanted in her and without letting go he maneuvered her jeans off her and her panties and then he slid his off to enter her hard. He put the tip of his cock right by her entrance and made her beg.

Tina felt herself being wet and he had already entered her hard but now he pulled out and was flipped her around . He manhandled her to the bed and had her facing the bedpost. She gripped it for dear life as he slowly put the tip in and slid it back out.

Tina begged him "Take me hard Sam."

"Not yet Beg more woman" Sam said

"Please Sam" Tina said moaning she bucked into him but he backed away laughing. It suddenly dawned on him his soul was gone and how had Lisa known. He cleared his mind then and got into the task at hand. He loved being with his woman.

He then could no longer hold back and started laying into her and left marks on her shoulders from all the force. He slammed into to her time and time again and the post almost broke from the force. Tina felt wave after wave of her ecstasy rolled off her body . Sam felt his release let go as he felt her clench his hard cock. Her tight muscles felt good and he let go of his seed. They lay there afterwards. He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Tina" Sam said "I still think something is wrong with Lisa"

"I will talk to her Sam. Please do not kill my best friend" Tina said.

"I won't for now. If she becomes dangerous I will have to put her down" Sam said. He knew he was dangerous too though.  
*********************************************************  
Lisa knew in the middle of the fight Lucifer had summoned her. She pretty much ran out of there. How would she explain dematerializing in front of them. As soon as she rounded the corner she felt herself go.

She was in his private bathroom. She heard him talking to someone and peeked out to see a handsome man who was smiling and acting like he agreed with Lucifer. She figured it must be another angel. The way he talked to him. He had the most intoxicating smell. He smelled like cotton candy and chocolate and sex.

Lisa made perfumes. She had made hers which was a cross from Cotton candy and lilies her favorite flower. So she knew when smells were erotic and his smell was. His hair looked like a golden wheat color and when he turned his eyes glowed amber. If she would not be so taken with Lucifer that angel would be in trouble.

he walked out the door and felt herself being pulled out to lucifer . She materialized in front of him. Then Lucifer slammed the door saying something about privacy.

"What was that all about?" Lisa asked

"I could not have my best girl being naked in front of my brother. Could I?" Lucifer said but a plan formed in his head when he saw the look of desire on his brother's face. He scratched his beard. Hmm maybe . His brother did love Redheads.   
He then snapped off her clothes and she stood there naked.

He walked around her and looked down at her. He put his hand on his shoulder and lightly touched her. His finger lightly touching her down to her hips.

"So how are you?" Lucifer asked he knew he had to play her right. He could be forceful later,. He had to have her bend to him then he would be his bad self. He snapped and she was on the edge of the bed. He slithered over to her and came up between her legs like a snake. He licked her thighs and pushed her legs apart gently . He then licked in between her legs. She bent her head back as she felt him lick and suck her clit. His tongue burrowing into her . The orgasms hit her like waves. She felt delicious pleasure after pleasure.

Lucifer then crawled up her and sank into her inch by inch. He then built up his rhythm and she clenched him. He knew she was gone. He knew what he could do to mortal women it was like how Gabriel could make them all swoon. Angels had a gift and used it.

He milked the pleasure so she felt as much as he allowed her to. He had her believing it was love. He even said the words as he pretended to let go. Lucifer was far from letting go. Mortal women just did not do it for him. He had to have demons. He figured he could make her a demon then they could have fun.

"I love you Lisa. Now I need you to go back and help me. Find out everything and come back to me" Lucifer said

"Yes " she said as if in a trance. She found herself right where she had rounded the bend and she turned herself around and went back to the room.  
*************************************************  
It had been an hour. Gabriel and Dean were in the middle of another episode when Lisa came back in.

Gabriel noticed right away she was a beautiful redhead. He loved red heads.

Dean laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Gabriel asked as Lisa passed them acting like they were not even there. She headed straight for her wine coolers. She needed a drink. They were all gone. Lisa however kept a stash and went for it. She was relieved Dean and his friend (She did not get a look at did not find her stash. She drank it down. And then got another one. Gabriel watched her drink down two before she came back with a third one in her hand . She walked towards them and then she noticed.

Lisa stopped in her tracks. It was the angel who had talked to Lucifer before their romp. The one who smelled soo damn good.

"Hi gorgeous " Gabriel said

"Do you use that line on every chick or just stupid ones?" Lisa asked. She felt herself get defensive.

She heard Tina come out of the room and sigh. "What are you doing here Gabriel?"

Lisa choked on her drink "You are Gabriel?" Lisa asked

"Yep that is my name. Impressed sweetie?" He said as he got up and went for another drink. He stopped right before her looking into her pretty Brown eyes. They looked like chocolate. Gabriel was intrigued earth women fell all over him. He came on stronger. His fingers lightly touched her bare neck and she then took his fingers and twisted them around and through him onto the floor.

"I am not your sweetie you useless angel" She said

Gabriel hopped up "oooo feisty. I like it rough. " Gabriel said laughing.

"You from what I hear you are a coward." Lisa said

"Come on Lisa we might need him" Tina said

Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows." I just did not want to be involved anymore ok Princess" Gabriel said and raised one eyebrow but got close to her and smelled "MMMM Cotton candy and Lilies" He then looked confused trying to place where he had smelled that before. All he knew is he wanted her.

Lisa rolled her eyes. Then sat down and to her chagrin he sat right next to her. And damn did he smell good. That was what annoyed her the most.

"Unfortunately according to Death. We are going to need you to fight the Darkness and put that Mark back on Lucifer. " Dean said

"Yep Deano and Moose I have to do that. I however need something to motivate me" Gabriel said looking at Lisa who gave him a dirty look and whipped him the finger.

Gabriel laughed and said "I can do lots of good things to you my dear"

"In your dreams" Lisa said and got up and went into the bedroom pulling Tina with her.


	5. tempted By: Tina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys talk and make a plan to get Lisa to spill what is wrong with her. Tina and Lisa talk. And Lisa tell Tina her secret. This chapter was written by Tina

Dean and Gabriel each watched Lisa  
practically hurl Tina away, then looked over at Sam, who looked like he was  
ready to kill. His dark gaze was fixed squarely on Lisa. Dean had seen that  
look on more than one occasion and it never led anywhere good. Now would be a  
good time to intervene, he thought.

 

"So, what's going on, Sam?  
You go from all kinds of happy noise behind that door to all kinds of  
fit-to-kill in less than ten seconds the minute you join everyone out here? I  
don't want to sound like a buzz kill or anything, but shouldn't you be grinning  
from ear-to-ear and working on that sex-induced, man-sized appetite with real  
food right about now?"

"Shut up, Dean," Sam half  
snarled, as he stalked across the room and sat in a chair opposite Gabriel and  
his brother. "You can't tell me that for the past few weeks something hasn't  
been off about her," he pointed toward the room Lisa occupied and had just  
dragged his girlfriend to.

Dean shared a glance with Gabriel,  
then turned his attention back to Sam. "Well, I've kinda been noticing a  
lot of things being 'off', lately, Sammy. For instance, what the hell is up  
with you, lately?"

"What do you mean?" Sam  
asked, still seething with anger from not being able to finish interrogating  
Lisa.

"You seem different. Somewhat.  
It's almost as if you were--," Dean stopped himself. "No, that can't  
be it."

"As if I were what?" Sam  
snapped a look at Dean and narrowed his eyes. Not once did he blink. 

The reaction was all the  
confirmation Dean needed. Now he was certain what the issue with Sam was and  
inside, he began to crumble. He maintained his composure, though, not wanting  
Sam to know that he had figured out the problem and knowing this time, there'd  
be no Death to help fix it, again. In his mind, he knew he was all but screwed  
and had to figure a way to fix it on his own, before more Hell broke loose.

"Nothing. I'm probably just  
jumping to conclusions. This whole darkness thing has us all on edge, I'm  
guessing. So, what is your theory on Lisa's freakiness?"

"I don't know. But I'm quite  
sure she does. And I would have gotten at it, had Tina not distracted me from  
it," Sam complained.

"She's only looking out for her  
bestie," Gabriel offered. 

"Which is why I stopped,"  
Sam replied. "If not for caring about my girlfriend, I'd have ripped that  
wench apart. She's not possessed. I got that much. But something sure as fuck  
isn't right and I'm going to find out what the fuck it is, one way or another,  
before the day is done."

 

Mean while in Lisa's room~~~

"What the hell, Lisa?"  
Tina yanked her arm out of Lisa's grasp and went to take a seat on the vanity  
chair. "What the heck is going on with you?"

"I gotta tell someone. And I  
can't say anything to Sam or him and Dean are gonna kill me and I can't keep it  
to myself, either, so you're the only one I can confide in. You're my best  
friend and I have to know that you won't say a word to either of them! So  
promise before I say anything!" There were tears in her eyes and she was  
visibly shaking, still honestly scared from Sam's interrogation. 

Tina could tell she's been unnerved  
by Sam, even though she'd put on a tough front. Let's face it, when the man was  
enraged, only and idiot wouldn't have been terrified of what he was going to do  
next. Emotional stability wasn't Sam's strong point when he was infuriated.  
"Lisa, you can't ask me to lie to Sam. I can't do that."

"I'm not asking you to lie. I'm  
just asking you to withhold what I'm about to tell you," Lisa pleaded.

"It's practically the same  
thing!" Tina threw back at her.

"Not if he doesn't directly ask  
you about it!"

"What's going to prevent him  
from doing that?" Tina asked.

"I can do that. I just need  
your word that you won't just go telling him what my issues are. I need him to  
keep trusting you and if you tell him what you know, he won't trust you just  
because we are so close. Believe me, I don't want to cause issues in your  
relationship! And eventually, he is going to need to trust me. He never will if  
he can't trust either of us." Lisa was openly crying at this point.

Tina got up from the chair and went  
to sit beside Lisa on the bed and wrapped her arms around her tight, seeing the  
fear rock through her. "Okay, but you have to be straight with me and tell  
me everything. I don't feel good about keeping this from him. You have to know  
this right from the get go. But go ahead. Spill. And don't leave anything  
out."

Lisa nodded, then took a deep breath  
and told Tina everything from the very beginning. From the point when she was  
feeling so down, until Lucifer first came to her, clear up until she knew she  
was in love with him and how her loyalty was completely with him, even though  
she knew it was wrong and she would do anything he wanted her to do, she would  
never betray him and all because he gave his word never to hurt Tina, no matter  
what he was making Lisa do. 

Tina sucked in a deep cleansing  
breath in and out and Lisa gave her some time to digest and compartmentalize  
everything and after what seemed like forever, she finally spoke.  
"Lisa," she looked her friend straight in the eye. "You do know  
he is the father of lies, right?"

"Tina, he promised he would never  
hurt you. He gave his word!" Lisa pleaded. "And you are fine!"

"Sam isn't! Don't you see that?  
Can't you tell there is something not right about him?" Tina insisted,  
hoping Lisa would understand.

"I know what's different about  
Sam. I should have included that in the conditions when I made the deal with  
Lucifer but I wasn't thinking. My concern was for you! And he hasn't hurt  
you!"

"Anything that screws up Sam  
DOES hurt me! Don't you see that? Lucifer LIED to you! What did he do to Sam?  
Tell me. And don't lie to me, or so help me, Lisa, I will summon him here and  
die telling him what I think of him right here and now! Or sell my own soul to  
the fucker to fix whatever he did to him!"

"Please don't call him here!  
I'll tell you, okay." Lisa lowered her head and eyes to her lap and in a  
barely audible whisper, she said, "he took Sam's soul, again. He put it in  
the cage with Michael."

Tina gasped, unable to speak for a  
full minute. "And somehow, you thought this wouldn't be hurtful to  
me?"

"You're all going to go after  
him, aren't you?" Lisa asked, sobbing and scared.

"Understatement," Tina  
confirmed. "Welcome to Armageddon 2, thank you."

"You hate me, now, don't  
you?" Lisa couldn't look at Tina now, afraid of what her response would  
be.

"No. No, I don't hate you Lisa.  
You were manipulated by Satan. How could I hate you for that? But you need to  
break your little love-fest with him. Somehow. You have to snap out of this  
thing you have with him."

"I can't do that. I love him!  
Like you love Sam! I can't just walk away! He's good to me and he treats me  
better than anyone, other than you, ever has! I'm not giving that up! I told  
you I am loyal to him and I won't betray that loyalty. I've never asked you to  
betray Sam. Don't ask me to betray the man I love. That wouldn't be fair!"  
Lisa pleaded.

Tina cradled Lisa close to her and  
sighed, trying to think of what to do about the situation they were all in,  
now.

 

In the other room~~

 

"I think I have an idea,"  
Sam said.

Dean and Gabriel looked over at him.  
"What idea," they asked in unison.

Sam looked at them and just shook  
his head, then said what he had to suggest. "Gabriel, you have a thing for  
her, right?"

Gabriel pulled the blow pop out of  
his mouth and wriggled his eyebrows. "More than a thing, buddy boy."

"Good," Sam nodded.  
"Since I'm taken, I don't want Dean that close to her, and I don't care  
what you do with her, how about you get -- you know -- close to her, and work  
your mojo, and see what you can get out of her."

Gabriel smirked. "Oh, your wish  
is so my command right now. But don't think you're going to get anymore  
commands over on me. I'm more than happy to oblige you this one time."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Well,  
while you go do all that, I'm heading for the shower and a long over-due four  
hours. Sam, I would like to actually be able to sleep. Think you and Tina can  
manage to temper down the sex aerobics?"

"Speaking of," Sam winked  
then called out toward Lisa's room, "Tina! Come here! Let's go eat, I'm  
hungry for a change. Gabriel wants to have a chat with Lisa, anyway."

 

In Lisa's room~~

 

"Well, here goes nothing,"  
Lisa puffed out a bit of air from her lungs and stood up. "I'm going to go  
wash my face and try to look presentable. I really don't feel like talking to  
this angel."

"Just do it. I'll be back after  
some well needed food. I'm starving." Tina hugged Lisa then went out into  
the other room to meet Sam.

Sam looked her over from head  
to toe. "You look good enough to eat, you know."

"Seriously? Again? I thought  
you meant real, actual food. I need sustainance, Sam!" Tina laughed.

"I'm just kidding. Me, too.  
Let's go. What are you hungry for?" He grabbed baby's keys and headed for  
the door.

"I don't know. Moose?"

"That's it," Sam swung  
around and grabbed her, throwing her up over his shoulders and carried her out  
the door.

Gabriel shook his head and turned  
his head when he heard Lisa emerge from her room. "Well, there you  
are."

"I thought I told you, in your  
dreams, angel," Lisa rolled her eyes when she saw the lustful look on his  
face.

Gabriel smirked and snapped his  
fingers and Lisa found herself against the closed door inside her room, the  
angel pressed against her, holding her there. "I'd like to talk with you.  
Alone." He leaned in close to her ear and neck, taking in the sweet,  
delightful scent of her, and as his breath caressed her suddenly heated flesh,  
Lisa sucked in a full gasp of air, filling her lungs.

She was more affected by him than  
she thought she would be and when he used his fingers to raise her chin and  
lightly glide his lips over the base of her throat, she thought she'd lost  
every bit of oxygen she had. "I-uh. I don't think I-um," she  
stammered, forgetting what she was going to say. His lips were so warm and soft  
and the sweet smell of candy was dulling her senses.

Gabriel captured her gaze with his  
own, his iris swirled their honey-colored hue and she was mesmerized. When he  
feathered his tongue lightly over her lips to part them, she was lost.

Lisa parted her lips, giving his  
tongue passage to invade the sweetness of her mouth and explore, mingle with  
her own and slowly dance together, taking in each other's sweetness. 

When he pulled back from their kiss  
he spoke softly to her and smiled slightly, still holding a deep gaze with her.  
"You have a couple things you want to tell me, yes?"

Warmth spread all through her. Every  
nerve ending in her body came alive. Her nipples hardened and Gabriel used his  
finger tips to pinch and knead at them through her thin blouse. He ground his  
pelvis into her hip and she could feel the measure of his own desire for her.  
She gasped and found herself wanting more. She clutched closer to him, sliding  
a hand low between them and reaching to grasp his hardening member, but he  
pulled his hips back, depriving her of what she sought. 

"Nuh uh uh, young lady. First,  
we talk," Gabriel spoke softly into her ear as he pressed warm, moist  
kisses, against the damp flesh of her exposed neck.


	6. Truth be told By:L.R Bare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is overwhelmed at what the human Lisa is making him feel. Tina and Sam go get something to eat and get steamy . Gabriel catches Lisa popping in. from being with Lucifer.

Darkness 6  
By: Lisa and Tina  
Rated Mature  
Pairings: Lisa/Gabriel Tina/ Sam.

Gabriel felt so drawn to this woman. When he used his charms and she responded in kind . He was taken aback. He needed to talk to the little spitfire before getting what he wanted.

His head was spinning. His desire for this woman was out of control.

Lisa shook her head and tried to get out of the haze he put her in. Whatever mind warp that angel put on her. She could not let him in on her master's plan. She loved Lucifer and would not betray him for Gabriel no matter how hunky he was.

"So my dear what is it? What is your secret?" Gabriel asked

Lisa laughed "Really they sent you to talk to me. Hmmm yes you used your charms. I am sure if you would have not backed away we would be humping now. Still I am in love with someone way above your paygrade." Lisa said and smiled evilly at him.

Gabriel laughed and tried to come near her again. He knew he could seduce her. She had responded nicely just a minute ago. "So where is he? And who is he?" He asked. he tried to read her mind but did not seem to get through to her.

Lisa wanted to run. She felt herself being drawn to this angel. She could not explain why. "Look what do you want to know?" Lisa asked figured maybe she could evade his questions.

"Ok princess I want to know why you are creeping out Sam? And why you acted weird in the Darkness?" Gabriel asked he was sensing something he just could not get a grip on.

"Well Sam irks me. And being stuck with him in the darkness sucked." Lisa said. "Now if you do not mind wing boy I need a shower. I also want to get something to eat."

"Oh I can shower with you." Gabriel said

"No" She said and pushed him out the door. The look on Gabriel's face made her almost laugh. She had to keep him from finding out her secret. Sam would kill her all too quickly.

Gabriel thought he had gained an inch only to be thrown a mile. He wondered if he would ever win with her. As he was sitting outside the door to the room . He realized that was what made him want her. She did not want him. And she had resisted him . He however knew there was another man. He would steal her away. It was only a matter of time.

Lisa felt herself being sucked into Hell.

Lucifer took his finger and touched her shoulder with it.

"Yes master what do you need?" Lisa said

Lucifer smiled "So I saw everything. My brother is really hard to resist you know? " Lucifer said and he was impressed she had shook off Gabriel lust charm.

"I need you to suck him in . So the next time he does that go for him. Then I will give you some magic to bring him here. Or lure him here . Either way. I need you to play nice with him. Get him to me." Lucifer said and kissed her shoulder. It sent chills down her spine.

"I do not want him." Lisa said feeling like she was lying to herself. "And the more time I spend with him. I will have to tell him something"

"Yep and lie. We do not want him knowing anything yet. " Lucifer said then whispered "What can I give you if you seduce Gabriel for me name it and it is yours. "

"I want Tina and Sam safe. And I want to be with you." Lisa said. She felt herself giddy just to be around him she knew it was wrong.

Lucifer smiled wickedly. "Yes my darling you can have that." He then got behind her and pulled down her pants with one yank. He roughly entered her.

She felt her whole being on fire for him. He made her so hot. As he pounded into her pussy. She felt wave after wave of passion sweep over her. Lucifer did not care though it was a means to an end for him. She felt her tighten around him and faked that he came.

He then told her "Now go back and lure my brother down here." Lucifer said and kissed her forehead dismissing her.

Lisa felt disappointed she wanted more time with Lucifer. Now she had to go back and be around this annoying Archangel who had the hots for her. And she was being told to lead him on. She shook her head and wanted to cry. Yes he was very good looking and in a split second she could go for him. He was the same kind of guy who broke her heart and got her into this mess in the first place.  
********************************************************  
Gabriel was impatient waiting outside the door. He had knocked and wanted to throw her off her game. He did not hear the shower. So he strolled in after he mojoes the door only to find her not there.

He looked around the room trying to find something that might explain stuff. All he smelled was her perfume.

He shook his head. He wished he could remember why he knew that smell and where he knew it from.

He sat on the bed and waited.

Then all of a sudden she appeared and things just got interesting.

Lisa did not notice Gabriel was sitting on her bed when she popped in so she started getting undressed and turned on the water to shower. as she was going back into the room she heard someone clear his throat.

"So you want to explain how you popped into this room so suddenly. Do not lie to me girly." Gabriel said and looked at her closely. The woman was quite extraordinary . Her red hair was flowing down her back. He had a mind to take that woman in his arms and just bury his face in her hair. He wanted to bury something else of his. He had to know how she did what she did. And he knew it would not be good.

"Umm I , I" Lisa said backing up and ran into the bathroom. She locked the door and had the door to her back think or not thinking clearly who she was dealing with.

Gabriel just sighed and snapped into the bathroom and got right in her face. Nose to nose with her.

"Well we could do this all day sweetie but if I tell Sammo or Deano what you just did they will filet your pretty little ass into next week. " Gabriel said. He watched as her eyes went wildly then suddenly it was like something took over her. She got calm.

And reached out to him. "OOOO but I am sure we can come to an arrangement so you do not tell right?" Lisa said. Gabriel licked his lips.  
**********************************************  
Meanwhile elsewhere.

Tina was so hungry. She also realized that she was getting darker as Sam and Lisa were getting darker. She now turned her attention to the sexy man beside her. They stopped at a Taco place just up the road where they were staying.

The tacos were good and they devoured them without even thinking how many they consumed. They were on their way back when they both had to stop to relieve themselves in an almost abandoned gas station.

Tina got out first looking around. It was like the attendant forgot he had handed them the keys. Their was a cot in back like someone had stayed there. She looked around and realized they were locked in. She did know that Sam being Sam could jimmie the door open.

She laughed at the situation. What was really funny was that they did not even bother to put on the security system. Which was funny in itself.

Sam came out and watched Tina as he realized the situation.

"Funny right?" Sam said and Tina turned around her hair in the moonlight turned him on. Ok everything about this woman turned him on. He just rushed over to her and lifted her up to him. His mouth devouring hers in a scorching kiss that made them both dizzy he then back her up to the counter where he sat her down .

His tongue parting her lips and diving in her mouth further. He felt like he was on fire and the only way to extinguish it was to be with her. When he was with her though it just turned hotter and he felt like the fire consumed his whole body. He needed her now and everything else be damned.

He unbuttoned her shirt. The last button however got ripped off in his impatience. Tina laughed but was kissing his neck as he was throwing off her shirt. Her hands made easy work of his shirt to lifting it up and over him. Her nails grazed his back then Sam's mouth came down on her peaks while unfastening her bra. As he got it undone he took her nipples into his mouth her breath slowly let out as the feeling of his hot breath and teeth made her lose control.

She started undoing his pants and let her legs push them down his long lean legs. His member popped out and her hand wrapped around it. She stroked it a few times and he then could not take anymore.

"You keep doing that I will be done more quickly and neither of us wants that. " Sam whispered in her ear and nipped it for good measure.

She let go of it then Sam pushed down her pants. and threw them on the floor. He pushed her back on the counter. He then kissed and licked his way down her. Thank god the blinds were drawn. They would clearly be seen. Then he dove his tongue deep in her. Tina thrust her hips forward and it made his tongue go further in. Her orgasms were coming waves. And Sam worked some fingers in to drive her more crazy.

 

Then Tina lifted herself up and pulled Sam up by the hair.

Sam then thrust deeply into her making them both shake with excitement. Sam controlled it and grabbed her ass as he dove deeper into her making her moan.

"Oh my god sam deeper." Tina moaned and pulled his hair as they walked to the makeshift cot in the back. Sam however did not make it and pushed her up against the wall. He ground into her and went deeper still as he put her legs on his shoulders. The feeling made Tina tighten and that made Sam lose it completely.

They got on their clothes and found a key somewhere in the back. They locked it back up and went back to the motel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was written by Tina

"Well, now," Gabriel slid his hands to Lisa's slim waist and tugged her against himself. "Just what kind of agreement did you have in mind?" He wasn't fooled for a moment but he would go along with her cat and mouse game. One minute trying to resist his advances and the next willing to 'come to an arrangement'.

"First, you tell me why you'd be willing to meet me half way when you already agreed to help Sam figure out what secrets I'm keeping, " Lisa was equally not fooled and she had to be extra careful with this arch angel, regardless of what Lucifer wanted. She was still determined not to get too intimate with Gabriel, but to sat that she didn't want to, especially feeling how she did with his warm hands all over her, she would only be lying to herself and that solved no purpose at all.

"Like I said," Gabriel leaned to lap a slow scorching trail from the subtle dip at the base of her throat to the sensitive spot just behind and below her left ear. He smiled hearing a soft, weakening moan pass her lips. "We can play cat and mouse all day, but going back and forth will get us nowhere. To ease your mind, I'll give you a snippet, then it's your turn." He pulled back and held her chin between his thumb and forefinger, capturing her gaze with the swirling gold hue of his irises. "With me, you will always come before Sam and Dean's needs. You can trust me with that."

Lisa felt herself weakening even more and inwardly chastised herself for it. "Is that so?" She hesitantly gasped and swallowed hard when he slid a hand over and behind her thigh and pulled her leg up and around his waist, pinning her back against the wall behind her.

He answered grinding his hard muscle, again with her sheer skirt and panties blocking her dampening entry. "That's very so, sweetness. Or do you need more proof?" He raised and lowered his brows as he reached between the slight gap between them and stroked her through her panties. "Yes, more than so, but you're still going to fess up and tell me just what it is about you that I'm protecting you from where the boys are concerned. Sam really seems to want a piece of your ass. Figuratively speaking, of course."

Lisa's gasp hitched in her throat. Maybe she could use Gabriel's help keeping Sam from killing her, but that still wasn't her current predicament. Suddenly, she heard Lucifer's angry voice in her head. "Stop fighting him!" It was all she could do to bite down the flinch that anger sent coursing through her veins. She couldn't recall ever having displeased her Master and by the sound of his voice, she was glad she hadn't. She moaned deep in response to Gabriel's fingers slipping behind the thin material of her panties and deep into the warm wetness of her velvety folds. Between his actions and Lucifer's commands, she was immediately undone. Any inhibitions she had were released and she clasped her lips against Gabriel's with wanton desire, entangling their tongues together in a scorching dance of heat and lust.

With her sudden acceptance, Gabriel tore her panties from her swiftly and buried himself deep inside her, filling her completely before she could find a reason to pull away from him, again. Right away, he set a fast-paced and steady rhythm that sent her reeling as she felt her body relent and give in to his expertly delivered ministration. She found herself bucking against him, keeping pace with each of his thrusts, begging him to go deeper and give her more. Gabriel obliged, giving her everything she begged of him. The two were so into the heat of their passion that neither noticed the change of scenery that had taken place around them. 

Suddenly, they were surrounded by four flaming walls and greedily making love to one another on a stone alter in the center of a dark room. In a shadow between the flames stood Lucifer grinning evilly at the sight before him. That is, until his grin changed to an evil narrowing of his eyes and a dangerous glare. Lisa had been his alone for a very long time. He had never before shared her with anyone and the more he watched his brother's use of her, the more he decided sharing her was not something he wanted. His gaze darkened even more and his insides churned. Oh, no. This had to end. Now.

Meanwhile, back at the Winchester's motel....

Tina felt as if she'd barely slept when she opened her eyes and rubbed the sleep from them. Right away, she noticed Sam wasn't with her and probably hadn't been all night. (Nothing new, lately.) She rolled her eyes before rolling herself over and pushing herself up to see Sam and Dean sitting at the table doing the research thing over their morning coffee.

Sam felt her eyes on him and looked up at her. "Oh, morning, baby. There's coffee if you want some."

She smiled at him and reluctantly dragged herself from the warmth of the bed and went to fill a hot cup. Then she want to Sam and brushed a kiss over his cheek. "Anything from Lisa?"

"Nothing," Sam answered, his voice flat and cold.

"I think Gabriel's been keeping her occupied all night," Dean smirked.

Tina narrowed her eyes. "Occupied how?" She glanced between the two brothers. "What are the three of you up to with my best friend?" She looked at them, suspiciously when they only stared at one another and neither answered. She turned to Sam. "What did you do?"

He looked up at her with an arched brow. "Me? I didn't do anything. I only suggested. You didn't want me to hurt her and I kept my word to you." He leveled his gaze on her sending a cold chill clear through to her bones and she knew he was telling the truth and didn't like being interrogated by the woman who claimed to love him.

"Look," Dean cut in, "Tina, no one is going to hurt your friend. We just need to be sure she is on the up, you know? I'm sure she's fine. Gabe likes her. I'm sure he's taking good care of her. He won't hurt her. I promise."

She looked at Dean and nodded. "He better not."

She threw Sam a nod, as well. "I'ma go take a shower and leave you guys to your research. Sorry for being such a bitch." She turned and disappeared into the bathroom and closed and locked the door behind her.

Sam turned and raised a brow hearing the door lock. He clenched his jaw as he stood and closed his laptop and stepped toward the bathroom door.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Tina felt the tears coming. She had a feeling she would be seeing Sam appear before her any minute she was mad. Gabriel either would help Lisa or hurt her. Lisa was in deep. And she was trying to not tell Sam who would surely kill Lisa. She also had her secret to keep and it was a dozy. She felt her power growing everyday. And being with Sam was turning her darker. 

 

Tina undressed and got in the shower. She felt the warmth of the water seep down her body then she felt hands come around and massage her breasts. He took her nipples and twirled them between two of his fingers. It made her moan and she knew it was her Sam. He turned her around and captured her mouth with his lips. Then his tongue coaxed her lips open and he scorched her with his wanton kisses. 

Tina reached down and took his manhood and stroked it to life. Sam moaned. He was mad at her for talking at him like that. She was his and as far as he was concerned she should not question him. He was mad at Lisa too and was hoping Gabriel was getting at her secrets. 

 

Sam pushed her up against the wall. He laid hot kisses down her neck and then down to her breasts. He cup her breast and took it into his mouth his tongue doing circles making her dizzy. His teeth gently biting her nipples. He then turned his mouth on her other breasts. He pushed her body on his shoulders so then he slide down pushing her up. His face buried in her . His tongue parting her woman lips. His fingers then went into her stroking her deeply. His tongue lapping her up. Tina felt herself climbing in the throes of passion. Only Sam could make her burn this way. 

 

If they ever broke up she would be ruined and never want anyone else. Tina tilted her head back and moaned. Sam kept lapping her up. His finger feeling her tighten around his fingers and he felt her explode. His tongue buried itself in her. Tina thrashed her head back and forth. Sam then slid her down him. He positioned himself at her entrance then he kissed her mouth hungrily. Then he dove deeply into her. She wrapped her legs around him and pushed back. The effect was explosive for both. And they climbed in their passion. 

 

Sam carried Tina to the sink. He cupped her face making her look up. "You need to trust me. I will not hurt Lisa unless there is something she is hiding that affects us." Sam said Tina turned away.

 

Sam turned her back to him and made her look at him cupping her face roughly "What are you not telling me Tina." Sam said loudly.

"Nothing. You promised to not hurt her. You and Dean are having Gabriel seduce her and get her secrets. I do not trust that archangel. He wants her for his own. And you all might hurt her. She is my best friend. " Tina said her eyes glowing and her skin felt hot. 

 

Sam narrowed his eyes and said "I do not give a damn what that angel does with her as long as he gets her secrets. If she is in my way I will kill her." Sam said

"If you kill her I will never forgive you." Tina said shouting at him. 

 

"Ok fine I will just torture her. I have a feeling the Archangel will help me get what I need from her. He has his ways. " Sam said "And another thing woman you will not keep secrets from me or o matter who it is even Lisa you will not let them come between us. You are mine. I am yours. "

 

"Yes but having Lisa get with Gabriel might come between her and" Tina said stopping she knew she almost let the cat out of the bag who Lisa was in love with. She disagreed with it but it would get Lisa killed. 

"What are you hiding from me woman. Tell me now or I will kill Lisa tonight after her Gabriel love fest. " Sam said getting mad. 

"She loves someone else and it is not Gabriel. I wish it was but it is not. I ,I" Tina stopping at what she was saying Sam was pissed and had a look in his eye. Tina felt herself get angry too. Then she felt his mouth coming down on her again and his manhood slid into her roughly. He started pounding her and begging her to tell him what was going on and told her to shout out his name louder and louder. 

 

Dean in the next room shouted "keep it down damn it."

Then they climbed and climbed higher and higher in their passion. they explored and lay on the bathroom floor. 

Sam spoke as he held her. "I love you Tina but mark my words when Lisa gets back from Gabriel and hers adventure. I will find out what she is hiding and pumpkin he turned her to look in his eyes. I know what you are. I have for a long time. I accept you for what you are but Lisa will not get away with anything . " Sam said

Tina was shocked and then asked "How long Sam?" 

"As soon as you walked into my life I knew what you were" Sam said shocking Tina to her core and scaring her if she was not what she was. Tina was powerful and Sam should be scared. 

 

***********************************************************************************

Lisa and Gabriel were swept away with each other. Gabriel felt the coldness of the granite on his ass. He also realized they were laying down and not propped up against a wall. She was on top on him grinding her hips into him and she felt so good. He could probably make love to her again and again and never stop wanting her. 

Lisa felt the fire first and opened her eyes to realize they were in a fire room and Lucifer was glaring at her . Like he did not approve of what she was doing. Lisa was caught up in the throes of passion and another orgasm swept through her body making her tighten around Gabriel and Gabriel shuddered and moaned out her name. Lisa felt sick now realizing what would happen when things unfolded. 

She knelt down to his ear still on top of him and said "I am sorry , I am so sorry" Lisa said. Gabriel heard her and felt her tears on his ears. He opened his eyes. He felt her being yanked off him. 

"That is enough. That will be all Lisa." Lucifer said Gabriel sat up feeling cold. Watching as she hadf tears coming down her face. He turned to see his brother looking at him. Gabriel felt cold. 

"What did you do to me Lisa?" Gabriel asked

She fell at Lucifer's feet "Please no don't do this" 

"You did a good job Lisa now. I will see you later" Lucifer said and snapped his fingers and she was in his bedroom . She heard him order her "to take and shower and get ready for him. She was his now and this was now her home." Lisa felt empty she felt hurt and betrayed and knew she was being used. And now she knew why she had fought Gabriel so hard. She liked him alot. And now he hated her. She saw his look. He would never forgive her. And now she was falling for him. And she knew Lucifer had lied. 

 

Lucifer handed his brother a robe. Gabriel had a bad feeling he was set up. 

"So who is she to you?" Gabriel asked. He felt like maybe he should leave but he still wanted her damn her. 

"She is my minion. I have controlled her for awhile now. She is a lost human who was hurting I took her pain away and took her soul. She was to lure you here and help me get you to see things my way. I am not so sure that is a good idea. I think maybe I will keep her now." Lucifer said feeling so damn jealous and also horny . He wanted to violate her as soon as this conversation was over. He had to get Gabriel with him. He saw the look on his brother's face when he was around Lisa. He was falling for her.

 

Then he walked to the bar and Gabriel followed him. Lucifer poured him a drink. 

"So what do you want obviously you took alot of trouble to get me here. Now that you got me what do you want." Gabriel said he was still feeling the sting but it lessened as Lucifer told him the whole story of Lisa and how her painful life was. And how he tricked her into loving him and tricking Gabriel. 

"You know she fought me. She did not want to make love to you. I pushed her to do it. She wanted to hold back." Lucifer said he saw how the humans story was making his brother feel. Maybe his jealousy would not be good for this. He had other distractions and Gabriel was taken with this one. Maybe he could share her with his brother. 

"So what is your deal Lucifer you lured me down here. What do you want." Gabriel said

"Ok I wanted you on my side to help me fight things. Michael is hard to fight and I need allies. I think I have changed my mind though. My one thing I was going to offer you has made you mad also I think I will keep that one. I could turn her into a demon and make her my queen. " Lucifer said

Gabriel felt sick Lisa was a pawn. He knew he had feelings for her. Now knowing Lucifer would use her and then spit her out. He knew his brother she was a toy. "Ok fine I will leave. " He said snapping on his clothes. 

Lucifer suddenly realized the only leverage for Gabriel was Lisa. Maybe he would give her to him and get him on his side. He could take her back later. He had tricks. "No don't leave what would it take for you to help me and be on my side." Lucifer asked

 

Gabriel turned around and smiled "I want you to give her soul back and I want her. " Gabriel said

"She betrayed you why would you want her." Lucifer said "And she loves me" 

Gabriel felt his heart ache. He thought so this was the one she talked about that she loved. "I still want her" Gabriel said and he knew he did. 

"Boy you are a glutton for punishment." Lucifer said

**************************************************************

Dean lay there asleep until he felt someone or something slid on top of him. He opened his eyes seeing a beautiful woman with dark hair. She whispered to him "You belong to me Dean and I belong to you. I am evil but I will not lie to you like everyone else." 

 

He felt her body slid onto his. And he knew they were making love. She was his dark passion and Dean knew he was being lied to. He let her have her way with him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was written by Tina

Tina shoved Sam's shoulders hard and tried to slide out from under him, her jaw clenched. Frustration and momentary anger seeped into her veins and out through her voice. "The lease you could do while you're growling at me and fucking me senseless, at the same time, is to make sure you're not being a damned hypocrite!"

Sam held her beneath him, grinding deep into her core and stilling his thrust, keeping her pinned to the floor with his hip and raised up on his arms. He looked down at her and nailed her with a look of confusion. "A what? How am I being a hypocrite?"

She gave him a look of incredulous disbelief. "Are you kidding me? Don't act so clueless, Sam. You aren't dense. If anything, without that soul of yours, you're sharper than ever." She gasped, grinding her hips up into his as he ground his stabbing length deeper into her tightening center. He lowered his lips to her sensitive neck and bit into the tender flesh there, enough to draw her life essence into himself but not enough to hurt her. Never enough to hurt her. The sensation alone was enough to send her into a mind-blowing orgasm, but she fought with everything inside her so she would finish with him when he was ready. Her breath came in short puffs as her nails scored the defined muscles of his back. "You can fuck my brains out while you give me hell all day long but you just admitted to keeping your own secrets. Ohhh, goddd," she gasped, tightening her around his shoulders. She bit into her lust-plumped bottom lip and moaned deep and loud, feeling the building orgasm within beginning to reach its crest. "Yes, oh, goddd, Sam! Please!!"

He raised up, once again, nailing her with a dark grin. He loved hearing her beg. He slammed her at a faster pace, now, giving her exactly what he knew she wanted. By now, he knew her well. Feeling her sweet heat tighten around him, he knew she was more than ready. Her tightening pulses send shockwaves through him, building his own climax at a rapid rate. He took her wrists then in one large hand and pinned them securely above her head. With the other hand, he held her hip and pulled her up into him as he slammed into her. "You were saying?"

She panted and moaned deeper, drawing her legs higher up his waist and just under his ribs. She pushed her hips up to meet his thrusts. "You're a hypocrite and I don't owe you shit in explanations, Winchester! Oh, fuck! I can't--oh, god! I have to cum, Sam!"

He bared his gaze down on her. "Then do it. Now! With me, now!" He growled his release, clenching his jaw, pumping his seed hard into her until they were both spent, panting, and laying in each others' arms.

After just a few minutes, Tina turned on her side and reached up to turn Sam's face toward her so she was looking directly into his eyes. "I cum when I want to. Not when you feel you have the right to command me to, buddy." She started to get up until he wrenched her back to the floor and pinned her under him so she couldn't go anywhere. 

He set his jaw tightly and held her look without blinking. His tone was rough and steady. "Be glad I've known what I've known for as long as I have. It's how I've managed to keep you safe from my brother and Castiel." He leaned forward and brushed his lips lightly over hers and his voice softened. "I do love you. Every part of you. Get cleaned up and dressed. We need to head out." He pushed off her to clean up and dress, himself, then turned to her with a clear look of warning before stepping out of the bathroom. "Don't ever lock me out, again."

When the door closed she stared at it for a short bit, shaking her head. Keeping secrets from one another, she knew, would be their undoing. Damn Lucifer! If he'd never involved himself with Lisa, she'd never have asked Tina to keep anything from Sam. Fuck! If it's not one damn thing, it's another, she thought, to herself. Something had to give. The secrets and hiding things had to stop. Now. She was not willing to lose Sam for any reason, anyone, or anything.

Meanwhile... Back in Hell -- 

Gabriel arched a brow at his brother. "How am I being a glutton for punishment? Once I tell her what you've done to her, you really think she will want to stay with you?"

Lucifer leveled his gaze on Gabriel. "Oh, I have no intention of letting you spill my bucket of beans, little brother. I'll meet you half way, though. You help me and I'll give her back to you. One one condition."

Gabriel looked at his elder suspiciously. "What condition is that?"

"No soul return. Once a soul is mine, it stays mine. Besides, I know how your power of charm works on ladies. Not this time. You win her honestly, or not at all. Still, her soul remains mine. Rules of Hell and all. Do we have an accord?"

Knowing his brother and knowing there would be no other way to get her from Lucifer's hold for now, Gabriel sighed. He had no choice but to accept the terms, for now. At least he would have Lisa. Still, he kept to himself that he was working for the Winchesters. He'd have to tell them about this deal with his brother in order to stay above board with them, but how much about Lisa to tell them was going to be tricky. He supposed he could tell them about Lucifer taking her soul, but not that she was his willing minion, nor that she was in love with him. Those two things would definitely get her killed. It was bad enough having Sam wanting her head. That would make her equally targeted by Dean. "Fine. I'll help you with Michael. You give Lisa to me."

"And you do understand it's with her soul remaining mine for eternity?" Lucifer asked for confirmation.

Gabriel grimaced and glared at his sibling. "Yes, I get it. Now where is she?" 

"What? You don't trust me? Go home, Gabriel. I'll have her back to you by morning," Lucifer smirked. "All safe, soulless and sound."

"Oh, yeah. And I trust you, why?" Gabriel laughed.

"Why not? I am your favorite brother," Lucifer blew him a kiss.

"Yeah," Gabriel shook his head, "that has to be it. I'll take her with me, now, if it's all the same to you." 

"Oh, fine. Let me go get her. Just wait here," Lucifer relented. He snapped his fingers and came up behind Lisa in his private quarters, pulling her back against him tightly and moved his lips to her ear, pulling her hair to the side. "I'm sending you upstairs with Gabriel. Do whatever he wants, pet. Do tell him any secrets. Come to me when I call. Don't resist him." He dragged his forked tongue over the pulsing vein in her neck and smiled when she sucked in a gasp of air at the sensation. 

Lisa turned in his arms to face him. "But I don't want to do that! I get confused by the strange feelings that I get when he touches me. I want to stay with you. I'm tired of not getting to be with you, Lucifer," she complained, pouting, and trying to hold back the tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

Lucifer touched a forefinger to her lips. "Shh. Do as I say and you know I'm going to reward you, greatly, my dear. This whole kingdom of mine becomes ours. Fight me and well...."

Her eyes widened and suddenly she was dressed and they were standing in front of Gabriel once again. 

"Here she is," Lucifer smiled. "You two kids come, again. You and I have a few more things to discuss, Gabriel, but I have some business I have to see to, now."

Gabriel looked Lisa over. He narrowed his eyes at her enough to send a clear message to her that he was angry with her for lying to him and not telling him from the beginning what was going on, but he said nothing. She was going to talk to him later, whether she wanted to or not, of that, he was certain. No matter what it took. He looked back at Lucifer. "I figured as much." Then he snapped his fingers and he and Lisa left Hell.

 

As Dean packed the Impala for the drive....

A hand slipped over his shoulder from behind and he turned, startled to face ... her... "Okay, so you're going to just show up now, when I'm not expecting you any time you feel like it?"

Amara canted her head to the side. "Something like that."

Dean arched a brow. "Why don't you just tell me why it is I'm going to protect you and vice versa at all times? What? Because of the mark? Here's a clue, sweetheart." He extended his forearm. "I don't have it, anymore. We're not connected at all, or whatever you want to call it."

She smiled at him, mercurially. "Technicalities. We'll see each other again, soon, lover." She turned then and sauntered off in the opposite direction.

Dean watched her as she went. The gentle sway of her hips was nice but damn. Why did some of the most evil things have to be so hot? 

"Dean!" 

He turned then, hearing Sam call out to him. "Yeah?"

"You about done? Tina will be out in a few and we're ready to get going. Are we doing this or what?" He through his bag in the back seat and held it open while Tina locked the room door and tossed her own bag in and climbed in after pushing up on her toes to meet Sam's waiting lips for a quick kiss before climbing in back and he closed the door and took his own shotgun seat next to Dean.

"Let's do this," Dean said as he pulled out and looked in the rear view to find Amara long gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Lisa found herself in her room again. Gabriel let her go pretty quick. She pulled away just as soon as they got back before she opened the door so that she could get far away from Gabriel who she could tell was mad as a hornets nest. 

 

Gabriel slammed the door back and his arms went on either side pinning her. His mouth came an inch close to her and then he breathed in her scent of Lilies and Cotton candy. Gabriel was mad but he knew that he loved her and would find a way to get her soul back. His anger did not make him want her less. His lips kissed across her cheek bone and then found her ear. He toyed with her at first letting his tongue lick the edge of her ear and then he whispered. "We will go out there and explain as little as possible to them. I will make sure Sam knows very little. I will have to say something about Lucifer. Follow my lead just agree with me. Make no mistake woman I am very angry . When we get back in here we are going to talk. And your body will be mine to do with what I want when I want it. You understand My pretty." Gabriel said

 

Lisa mouth breathlessly "Yes I understand" She felt the same she did when she had lost control with him when they made love. So Lucifer had took her soul even then she guessed what other lies had he told. She opened the door and went out to the Living room. 

 

Sam , Tina and Dean had just walked in and Tina ran up to her hugging her tightly. 

 

"Everything ok?" Tina whispered in her ear as she hugged her tightly to her. Then they broke apart.

 

Sam gave both them dirty looks then looked at Gabriel. 

"Ok Archangel spill it what was she hiding and I do not give a damn you like her if it put us in danger then I will filet her. " Sam said

 

"Hey Sammy, We need to settle that down we need all the allies we can get remember?" Dean said. He was still alittle shook up from Amara. Dean looked over at Lisa and Gabriel. "Start explaining Lisa. We need to hear this." 

 

Gabriel took the lead. " Well guys I told you I would help you . I did not know how far the deceit of my brother was in this endgame. I was told by Michael and God to come and help you two chuckleheads out. Ok and the chicks. How did I know that the chicks were so fine. " Gabriel said and wiggled his eyebrows at Lisa. He knew he had to not seem like he was mad at Lisa. The boys could not know the truth. Moose would kill her in a heartbeat. "Ok back to the point I found out that Lisa here fell from a demon who she thought was a regular guy and he made a deal with Lucifer to get her soul. Now Lucifer has her soul and I made a deal with my brother to help him to fight Michael . Michael wants Lucifer to have the mark which will help with this Darkness issue. I now (Sorry Tina) am responsible for Lisa. She is mine to save. That is my deal. So Moose do not think you are going to kill her. The kid made a stupid mistake." Gabriel said 

 

Sam looked mad . He then came over and pinned Lisa up against the wall and said "I know there is more to this. I will be watching you now that we know you have no soul" 

 

"Careful Sam neither do you>" She whispered before Gabriel made him let her go. 

"hey Moose I will take care of her. I will give her lots of spankings." Gabriel said winking at him. Lisa could tell Gabriel was pissed at Sam and her now. She could read his thoughts for some reason. He was saying. "You just wait until I get you into that bedroom. woman." 

Dean helped pull Sam away and so did Tina. "Hey Sammy cool it. We told Gabriel to take care of Lisa so let's do that. It is not her fault she fell for a douche bag." Dean said. Dean was wondering why Sam was acting funny he had a strange feeling he knew and knew that Amara had everything to do with it. 

 

Tina said "Come on Sam you know that Dean is right." 

Sam said "I am telling you if I find out this is more than that Gabriel. I will not hesitate to gank you and her." 

"Now Sammy we need him and any help he can give us." Dean said

****************************************************************************

 

Gabriel picked that time to pull Lisa in the bedroom and shut the door. She pulled back away from him. 

"I know I know I'm sorry" Lisa cried and put her face in her hands. 

"You know what we are not doing this here. I am taking you somewhere where you will give me the truth and chuckleheads can not hear us." He said grabbing her and snapping his fingers. 

Lisa looked around when they snapped in. It was a porno set and it looked like it was in someone's house. "Where are we?" Lisa asked

Gabriel said "This is my mansion in the Hollywood hills. I make pornos to make money. Ok girl start talking and keep in mind I am pissed." Gabriel said then he snapped his fingers and she was in a french maid's outfit. 

 

"Really Gabriel?" Lisa said

"Yeah well it will make me less mad if I can see what I am about to pound myself into." Gabriel said wiggling his eyebrows and licking his lips. 

She had to laugh but saw he was angry underneath his raw passion. "Ok fine. I tried to commit suicide and Lucifer saved me. I thought in him saving me that he loved me. Yeah I am gullible. I agreed to help him if he did not hurt Tina. So yeah I agreed to seduce you. I am sorry. " Lisa said

"Yeah so that is who you loved all this time. You never felt a thing for me did you sweetheart? I need to let you in on he took your soul when you died that day. He brought you back to do his bidding and will use you up then stick you in the hole. He will not do what he promised. I want to protect you and have the means to do so. he is jealous now. You are his toy. He saw me play with you now he wants you. " Gabriel said . He wanted her so bad. And he grabbed her "You are mine now that is the deal until he takes you back. I might just save your pretty little ass if you play nice." He was up in her face looking into her eyes. He knew she had no soul but it dawned on him. She had no soul when he made love to her last night. She responded to him. He knew now he could get her soul back. 

Lisa looked back brazenly and said "I love him. I belong to him not you. Do with me what you want but in the end I will go back to him. I can't love anyone without a soul." Lisa said

Gabriel was tired of talking he kissed her and claimed her lips. He grabbed her and ground up against her. She felt his hardness through his jeans. "Damn woman no matter how much you betrayed me I want you for my own if I have to burn in hell to do it so be it." Gabriel said when he released her. 

He then snapped off all their clothes and throw her on the bed. "Spread your legs. I will have you beg me to take you." Gabriel said. Then he kissed up her legs slowly and when he got to her thighs he dove in. His tongue and fingers invade her every holes and making her moan and buck his face and fingers. 

Lisa felt him dive into her. She felt herself floating Or it felt like she was drowning either one. She felt so good. She bite her lips when she felt like calling out. 

"Beg Lisa. Beg me to take you" Gabriel said then dove in again. This time using all his bag of tricks. Lisa felt herself moan and beg. "Please oooohhh yeah please" 

"Say my name" Gabriel said Then he brought out the big guns and pushed his grace into her telling her to close her eyes. He pushed it in and out of her until she felt like she was going to explode. She came so hard. 

"Ooooooooohhhh Gabriel please." Lisa said.

She felt him slide on top of her. His massive manhood going inch by inch into her. He then flipped them and took out his wings and wrapped them around her and they floated there. She pushed herself up and sat up and pushed more into him riding him in rhythm making him shudder and beg her to be his . "Lisa say you are mine" Gabriel moaned. 

He made her close her eyes again and he pushed more of his grace into her. Filling her with it. Making her moan and beg. "I am yours Gabriel " she finally said 

He felt himself lose his battle to keep going. And they climbed together for release. Then he held her. 

"I am still mad. I understand why you did it" he said He pulled her up on his chest to stare at him. 

"I am his Gabriel. he took my soul. I am yours only because he gave me to you." Lisa said tears running down her face. 

"No what you do not understand is you are mine forever. The minute I made love to you. You are mine. I will not let you go." Gabriel said getting mad at her. What was worse is he knew his brother would try to get her back. Her would have to actually not run away and help Michael. He never wanted to take sides. Yes he had been told to help the chuckleheads because they broke the world again but he figured he had a choice. Upon meeting Lisa he knew he was done. He was in love. 

He took her lips and kissed them hard. He forced his tongue into her mouth and rolled her over pinning her down . His hands around her wrists she should could not escape. She fought at first but gave in when he shoved himself into her hard. Making her beg again for him. 

"You are mine Lisa" Gabriel said as he spilled his seed into her.

They lay there and fell asleep. 

*************************************************

Sam threw Tina over his shoulder and excuse himself to Dean who was thinking of other things anyway. 

Dean was left alone and went out to Baby. he started to give his car a rub down like he always did. 

He saw her in Baby's mirrors he turned and she was there. 

"Dean Dean We could make sweet music together." Amara said.

Dean backed away "Lady What did you do to my brother first?" Dean said

"Ok fine. I thought I would save my bargaining chip for later but I have Sam's soul." Amara said looking into his eyes and daring him to ask what she wanted. 

"Ok woman what do you want?" Dean asked pissed off at himself for not figuring it out. Sam had acted so strange. 

"Help me Dean we can rules the world together." Amara said kissing him full on the lips and making him want her more. He pulled back. 

"I want his soul back now" Dean said

"Oh Dean we will negotiate that " Amara said and then disappeared. He would make any deal he had to to save Sam. He had brought this on not Sam. 

****************************************

"Ok woman talk" Sam said slamming tina into the wall as his mouth came down on her neck . He made a small cut and sucked her demon blood out of her making him stronger. 

Tina bite him back and drank his blood too. Making them both go into a frenzy. Sam ripped her shirt off her and tore her bra. Leaving her breast for him to take into his mouth. He sucked and kneaded them until she begged him..

They got naked and he pushed her up against the wall and pushed his long length into her inch by sweet inch. All the while sucking more blood from each other.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was written by Tina

Tina threw her head back, her long russet tresses tickling the top of her ass as she tightened her legs around Sam's hips and rode him hard as he plunged himself deeper and harder inside her burning core. "What do you want me to say, Sam? What more do you think there is to tell?" She gasped louder when he increased his pace.

Sam pulled back locking an arm around her waist and grasping a hard handful of her hair with his opposite hand to keep her eyes locked on his while he spun them both around toward the bed and slammed both of them on it, then threw her legs over his shoulders and continued his harsh rhythm, knowing she loved every minute of the angry sex they had. Which was just as well, he didn't think he could be any angrier with her than he was at this moment. As much as he loved her, he knew she was still holding back information and he was determined to find out just how much and what that information was. He grasped her hips and pulled her up into each hard, steady thrust he delivered. "You know more than what Gabriel said. She told you more and you know it. Tell me!" Sweat beaded on his forehead and slipped down his face and dripped from his clenched jaw.

The harder he pushed into her, the louder her moans became and the faster her climax built. She grasped the sheets beside her, turning her knuckles almost as white as the linen was. "Oh, god, yes, Sam. More... harderrrr!!!"

At that, he pulled his thick, heavy member from her and flipped her over to her stomach and pulled her hips up and back to enter her maliciously from behind. He plowed in and out of her wildly, leaning forward to nip at her neck while grasping her hair to pull her back into him. "Tell me what else!" He commanded.

She panted and gasped, not sure how much longer she could keep from cumming hard all over him. The pressure inside built at a faster pace with each of his thrusts. "Sam, I'm going to cum, pleaseeeee!"

"Start talking or you won't cum at all, damn it!" He growled as he felt his own climax building just as quickly feeling her hot tunnel clenching his pulsing muscle. 

"Why can't you just accept she was controlled by one of Lucifer's demons and he took her soul? Surely you, of all people, can understand that?" She pushed herself hard and fast back into each of his violent thrusts and moaned louder, feeling her throat going raw. "Please, Sam? I can't hold it any longer!!"

"NO!! Now, talk!!" He went at her harder and yanked harder on her hair, straining himself to hold back, wanting to cum with her as it made him happiest when they came together. "I said talk, NOW, damn it!"

Tina, near tears of frustration between needing to cum and torn between not wanting to betray him or her best friend caved at little bit. She didn't now how much longer she could do this.She would just have to explain some to Lisa, later. "Okay! Fine. Just let me cum, pleaseeeeee! I'll tell you what little I know!" She pushed back into him harder and faster praying he would let her cum right then. She felt she was going to explode any second.

Sam gritted his teeth and growled right at her ear. "You better not be lying to me, again. Cum. NOW! With me. NOW!" 

Every muscle in both their bodies tensed and they both came harder than they had in a while and their groans and growls were almost animalistic and they were glad Dean had chosen to go outside as they went into his room. Hearing him complain was the last thing either of them had felt like hearing at that particular time. They collapsed in each other's arms and Sam hiked them up into the bed into the pillows and pulled Tina close to secure her in his arms and cover her before she started talking. He pressed a tender kiss to her forehead and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"So? What did she tell you? I'll give you the benefit of the doubt since you're willing to talk, but you gotta tell me anything that might bring danger to any of us, okay? If she plans on double crossing us, I need to know about it, are we clear?" Sam was firm but gentle, making sure Tina knew that there were conditions to whether her best friend would be safe or not. He would still kill her if she posed any kind of threat to him, her, or his brother. He would not back down from that.

Tina nodded as she turned and rested her head on his warm chest and laid her arm over his stomach. He rested a hand on her arm and rubbed his thumb over her soft forearm as it rested there while he listened. "Look, all I know is this goes back to our college days. She met this demon, not knowing what he was. They got involved somehow, and Lucifer decided he wanted Lisa's soul. He told the demon he could have her, but he was going to take her soul for it. Lucifer said it was trashed, anyway."

"Why would he say that?" Sam asked.

"Lisa had a hard time, in college. Guys weren't very nice to her...let's just leave it at that. The demon showed her some kindness. Made her feel special. Lucifer told the demon because of that her soul was damaged. So it was better off with him," Tina shrugged. "At any rate, later, they broke up. Lisa grew up and found out the demon wasn't just doing her. She left him. Looking back now, I'm surprised he let her go, being a demon and all. I still don't get that," she shrugged, again and shook her head. "You would think he would have killed her or possessed her or something. Anyway, since then, I've kinda been looking out for her. I don't trust any of Lucifer's demons. That one creeped me out and I know they their stuff by biding their time. Who knows if they could have more plans for her, you know?"

Sam cocked his head to the side and looked down at her. She didn't look up at him. "And you're sure there isn't more to it than that?" He asked, suspiciously.

"That's all I know, Sam," Tina said, quietly, now sort of mad at Lisa, too, for putting her in a position to keep secrets from him. She even told Lisa that she wouldn't lie to him if he asked directly and now he had, and she deliberately altered the story to keep her safe from him. And she hated herself more than anything for it. 

Sam placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her face to see her eyes. He looked at her and smiled slightly. "Good enough. For now." He leaned forward to brush his soft lips over hers. "Get some sleep. I'll lay here and hold you while you sleep. I'm not going anywhere. I still don't trust her. Or Gabriel. I'll keep you safe."

Tina nodded and lay her head back down on his chest and pulled herself tighter to him. She closed her eyes and soon fell into a deep, troubled, and uneasy sleep.

*****************************************************************************************

When Dean came back inside, everyone was still in their respective rooms. It was quiet. He knew Sam was awake in his room Amara had his soul. He figured his brother wasn't sleeping. Why should he be? He didn't the last time he had no soul. Why would this time be any different? At least he had a reason now for Sam's fucked up behavior. The problem this time was, Death was dead and he hadn't the first clue how he was going to get Sam's soul away from Amara. She sure as hell wasn't going to give it up easily. 

"Son of a bitch," he muttered under his breath as he pulled a beer from the fridge and opened it on his way to his room. He closed the door, quietly and went to sit on his bed to drink and think. He spoke aloud in a hushed voice. "I sure could use some advice now, Bobby." He took a long pull from the bottle and stared straight ahead in deep concentration. 

"You're on your own on this one, Dean."

Dean nearly jumped off the bed, hearing the familiar voice of his younger father and turned to see his younger father's form standing beside him. "Dad?" He couldn't believe the man was really standing there.

"In this body? Good guess, but no. I'll not borrowing my true vessel, because you're going to need it. So I'm using the first one. I like this one. Ladies seem to like it, also," young John Winchester's image replied.

Dean sneered. "Michael? Man, you angels are getting as bad as demons just taking whoever you want."

Michael shook his head. "I've done no such thing. If you remember, John said yes. I have full permission to appear in this visage. But discussion on my appearance isn't my reason for being here, Dean."

"Well, what is? It's not like I invited you here. Hell, I don't even want you here. And what are you doing out of Lucifer's cage? And where is Adam? Last I saw you, you were wearing his meat suit," Dean glared dangerously at the powerful archangel in front of him.

"Adam is long gone. Surviving the cage isn't no easy task for anyone. Your precious Sammy can attest to that, if you ask him. He was lucky to have enough demon blood in him to make it possible. I'm here because you have a job to do and I'm telling you that you are on your own to do it. I have my own war to fight, thanks, once again, to you and your little brother."

"Well, if you're out of the cage, I guess Lucifer is, too?" Dean asked.

"Yes. And he, nor I, would be, had your brother not cast that spell and you not killed Death. Now, because of you two, my brother and I will, once again, be fighting for the fate of Heaven and you and your brother will be fighting for the fate of the world. And when this is over, well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Just stay out of the way of the angels and clean up your mess, Dean. You and your brother take out the Darkness or after I kill my brother, I'll be back. For you and Sammy." Michael disappeared, then, leaving Dean alone in his room.

Dean sneered, and his face went cold. He chugged the last of his beer then slammed the bottle hard against the wall in front of him with an animalistic growl. He hadn't know that for a moment, his eyes turned completely black.  
*******************************************************************************************************************

Gabriel snapped awake feeling his brother, Michael had been close and then was gone. He looked over to find Lisa sound asleep next him. He eased gently out from under her and pulled the covers up around her and tucked her in so she would be warm, then snapped on some clothes and stepped from the room to go to the living room and took a seat on the couch. He picked up the remote and turned on the television, keeping the sound down low. 

Dean stepped from his room after a time and entered the room and sat in the chair opposite Gabriel. He looked directly at the angel. "Did you know Lucifer and Michael were out of the cage and all you angels are about to go into some fucking-ass angel/demon war, again?"

Gabriel leveled his gaze on Dean. "Yes, I did."

"And you neglected to tell me and Sam, why?" Dean raised his voice, knowing Sam would hear him.

"Whoa, there, big boy!" Gabriel held up his hands in mock surrender. "I'm not fighting in the major battle. That's their war. I told you guys, my job is to help you two. The war they are fighting is theirs. I get to help you boys get rid of the darkness. You need someone stronger than you two. What? You really thought you two could take on the darkness alone? You need angels for that kind of power, buck-o. Not even Castiel will be enough to help you without an archangel. You got me. Uriel is dead and so is Raphael. I'm it. So, we work together to get this done, capishe?" Gabriel looked sternly at Dean.

Dean, unsatisfied with the way the whole thing was going, shook his head, suddenly regretful of losing the moc, even if only just to have it for this fight with Amara. "Great. Just fucking great. As if we didn't have bigger problems."

"What do you mean, bigger problems?" Gabriel asked.

"It's Sam."

"What about him?" Gabriel sat forward. It wasn't enough that the big moose wanted to kill Lisa? There was more?

"Yeah. Amara, Darkness, has Sam's soul. And she won't give it back. She kept it on purpose and is blackmailing me with it."

"For what?"

"She wants to take over everything. Heaven, Hell, the world. And she will keep Sam's soul until she gets what she wants. And then IF she wasn't lying to me, I might get it back. Oh, and bonus, she wants me," Dean grimaced and spat back at Gabriel. "So, you have any bright ideas on what we can do with her, besides killing her? I did manage to get that far in the planning. I just don't know what kills her, yet."

Gabriel sat back and expelled a long breath of air. "Your guess is as good as mine. None of us has even seen the Darkness. She predates even my Father. This isn't good, Dean. This isn't good, at all." He shook his head trying to think of how they were all going to survive these two separate wars.


	12. Chapter 12

Gabriel knew a few more things than Dean though. There however was things he needed to see his brother about and pulling info out of Michael was like pulling teeth. His brother held on to information until the last possible minute. 

 

Gabriel went outside between dealing with his love for Lisa who he might never have for his own and everything else he was confused. Gabriel looked over the water of the lake. He heard someone behind him then Michael spoke. 

"This is a few of the things in this world that are still unspoiled." Michael said coming up behind his brother and putting a hand on Gabriel's shoulder. 

 

Gabriel shrugged the hand off. "So why do you come to me now? I mean you and Dad got it all figured out right?" Gabriel said. He was pissed at his brothers and father always putting him in the middle of things. 

 

"No brother we don't. I have to try to find a solution to Amara and how to cage her again in someone's body. Or find out how to kill her. Then here I am having to deal with the Winchesters. " Michael said 

 

"No that was why I was here right? And wasn't the plan to get Lucifer to take back the Darkness. Lucifer somehow controlled her before. And now I have Lisa and Tina to worry about. Lucifer got her soul you know." Gabriel said running his hand through his golden brown hair. 

 

Michael smiled "You love her don't you? I knew that you would. She is a very pretty vessel. And Sam and her are the only ones that can control Tina. Tina has to be looked in on . We need Tina on our side. " Michael said

 

Gabriel turned around to look at him ignoring the first thing he asked because he felt it was obvious how he felt about Lisa. "What do you mean by Tina needs to be on our side." Gabriel asked

 

"She is a cambion. And like that boy Jesse." Michael said and noticed his brother ignored his question. 

 

"What are you kidding me? As if I do not have a hard enough time controlling things. Now I have Tina to worry about too. Damn it. Jesse was the Antichrist. Now I find out about Sam then this." Gabriel said

 

"Just get Lisa worried about Tina and make her see how bad our brother is. Of course Lucifer always shows his real nature in the end. You might want to check up on her now. Lucifer just pulled her back down to Hell to have his dig at her. You need to make a choice Gabriel If you love her. Do what you must to save her. And brother I know you love her. I can see it in your eyes." Michael said the last part whispering in his ear. 

 

"How can I save her when I do not know how to save myself?" Gabriel said

"I believe in you Gabriel. I will help you if you need me. Call me I will help you. " Michael said as he was leaving. 

Gabriel ran back to the room and opened the bedroom door to find Lisa gone. He sat on the bed waiting for her. Getting angry with his brother and jealous too. He wanted her for his own. And she was Lucifer's. 

 

*******************************************************

Tina saw Sam was asleep and felt Lisa leave with Lucifer. Her powers were getting stronger. She tried to control them. Lisa and Sam helped with that. Loving them changed her nature. Now finding out she might lose them both was making her lose control. She went out into the main area and saw Lisa's bedroom door open Gabriel sitting on the bed his head in his hands. 

 

"Are you crying Gabriel? " Tina asked. 

"Come in here and shut the door." Gabriel said.

His voice seemed to boom so Tina obeyed. 

 

"Why did you not tell me what you were?" Gabriel asked her. 

"I was afraid you angels like to gank stuff like me. Lisa will not let you hurt me you know." Tina said 

 

"I would not hurt you. We need you. Lisa needs you. I need Lisa. You guys have no idea what my brother is capable of. He is probably torturing her down there." Gabriel said. He had half a mind to go down there . He heard Michael's voice in his head that he needed to let Lisa see what Luci was capable of. 

 

"You love her don't you? That makes me happy she needs someone to love her like that. I will help you but get her back for me. Save her." Tina said and could sense Sam would be waking up soon. That man got mad when she was not there in his bed when he woke up so she said "Got to go" 

"Yep must not make the Moose wait" Gabriel said smiling even though his heart was breaking. 

 

**********************************************************************************

Lisa was sleeping and felt the pull that Lucifer did when he wanted to talk. She was sucked back into Hell. She lay naked in his red satin sheeted bed. 

Lisa sat up. Lucifer was in the corner. He had no shirt on and boxers. He came over to the bed. "So what did you find out for me?" Lucifer said. He was mad because he had been watching and she looked like she enjoyed being with his brother. He knew his brother had some tricks like he did. 

"Nothing. He was angry and wanted me. So I did what you told me and gave myself to him master. I told him I was yours. He is determined. Maybe you should keep me down here now master." Lisa said but she regretted saying it as it came out of her mouth. She was starting to have feeling for the sweet smelling angel. 

"Oh really. You are mine. I should keep you but this is NOT ABOUT YOU ! IT IS ABOUT ME"Lucifer said yelling. He was angry. He wanted her for himself but was trapped in his deal with Gabriel. 

He ran to the bed and got on top on her. He ripped off the covers and his own boxers and took her forcefully. His member ramming into her velvet folds painfully. She cried out. 

He put a few fingers in her mouth and made her quit yelling and crying. She had been saying "Please no master what did I do" 

"SHUT UP" He screamed. 

He plunged into her again and again. When he got his fill. He then turned her around and went in her anus. She was tight and he heard her whimpering as he did it. He rammed his very large member into her ass. She was crying trying to figure out why he was so mad at her. She was waiting for him to be done. Meanwhile his talons were ripping up her back. She cried so many tears as he painfully went in and out of her at neck breaking speed. Taking pleasure in her pain and crying. 

When he was done. He said "I will bring you back when Gabriel is done with you. Not sure if I will want you by then. For now I will let you go back to him" Lucifer said then he snapped his fingers and she was laying back in her bed in the motel room. Gabriel sat at the foot of the bed. 

 

***************************************************************************

Dean had drank a fifth of whiskey at the bar by the time he noticed Amara stroll up to him. 

"So did you think of my offer. We could be so good together Dean. I will let you have your brother while we rule this planet. What do you say ?" she whispered in his ear.

"I say eat shit and die bitch" Dean said looking at her "Now give Sam's soul back because if I bring out the big guns you will be as Gabriel says Uberboned " 

Amaar laughed evilly " oh Dean you will beg me soon for this deal again. I will be here" She said . Then she disappeared. 

Castiel was beside him when he looked up. 

"Dean you did not handle that well" Castiel said

"Where have you been Cas" Dean asked

Castiel put a hand on his shoulder and said "I was finding out how to help you guys." 

**************************************************************

Gabriel did not notice, she was bleeding when he turned around and looked at her menacingly. He was pissed at Lucifer and her. Her because she kept saying she loved Lucifer and how she was his. And Lucifer well because his brother was an asshole plain and simple. 

 

Gabriel saw her frightened eyes look upon him. He got up and grabbed her and pulled her to him. Then he snapped his fingers and he was naked. 

Lisa stayed quiet she knew she must endure all of it so that she could help her master who she did not love anymore. How could he say he loved her and hurt her so very bad. Her whole mortal body ached. 

Gabriel pulled her on top of him and dove into her. She cried out in pain. 

"Ouch" She said then she bit her lip. 

Gabriel did not pay attention he just gripped her back and bounced her up and down on his member. She felt so good he got lost in feeling her. . All the while Lisa was silent. 

He felt her tighten and it made his release go quick. He kissed her ear and whispered "ohh Lisa You are mine" 

Then he pulled his hands off her back and saw they were bloody. and looked at her tear soaked face. 

He felt so bad as he looked at her back which was clawed up with scratches. She shook with crying and did so silently. 

"Why did you not tell me he hurt you like this" Gabriel said. He was mad at himself for not noticing. He was pissed at Lucifer and wanted to kill him. 

"I could not I was told to obey. " Lisa said "And you were pissed at me" 

 

Gabriel took his hand and laid it on her back. Then it healed and he touched her body and it healed. "I am sorry. I forget you are human. I have to remember you are fragile. I would never hurt you I promise you. I have to play his games until I can get you soul back. Do you understand he never loved you now?" Gabriel said

"Yes he loves only himself." Lisa said 

Gabriel gathered her in his arms then he just held her. He whispering to her words of love. He sang to her and wrapped his wings around her. Which made them both fall asleep. For the first time in her life even though she had no soul she knew she was loved by a candy smelling angel named Gabriel. He kissed her forehead and said "I love you woman" 

**************************************************************

Sam watched Dean as he came in. 

"Where were you bro" Sam asked

Then he saw Castiel follow behind him. 

"I was at the bar. I deserved a drink. I never get sleep" He said then he looked from Tina to Sam. 

Tina blushed. 

"We drink alot of the bar" Castiel said

Tina laughed. Sam gave her a dirty look. He was still mad at her and wanted to take it out of her in the best possible way. 

"Oh just go in the room already Sam, I do not feel like discussing this with you right now." Dean said laying down and passing out on the big couch. Castiel passed out on the chair next to him. 

Sam did not need anymore pushing. He swopped over and threw Tina over his shoulder and headed to the bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was written by Tina

Darkness Is here chapter 13  
By:Lisa and Tina  
Pairings: Sam/Tina Gabriel/Lisa Amara/Dean  
Rated : Mature (Wee eyes should no be close to the screen. There be smut here!!)

When Sam got Tina in his room he kicked the door closed behind them. Still angry with her, he flung her off his shoulder onto the bed and stood over her, arms crossed and not hiding his ire at all. 

She returned the narrow-eyed look, refusing to back down. Had he had his soul then, there would be talk, calm discussion, and working out a solution to fix the issue between them with equal give and take. Compromise to put them both back on an even keel and back to smooth sailing and loving bliss. But not this time. Not in his present condition. No. This version preferred things his way and his way only. And she, being what she was, was unaccustomed to being dominated by anything or anyone that wasn't on an ability level equal to her own. He would get there, ultimately, although he wasn't quite there, yet. But there was one major complication. She was ass-over-tea-cups in love with this human and soulless or not, she had to fight everything inside her physical and biological make up just to keep from destroying him accidentally from a bit of anger over something she really didn't believe was anything that talk couldn't fix.

"Are you going to talk or are we just going to spend time glaring at each other and wonder what the other is thinking?" Tina smirked up at him.

"Consider yourself lucky you have no idea what I'm thinking right now, woman." Sam came to the side of the bed and sat beside her, then leaned over her and quickly clasped her wrists above her head before leaning closer to gaze into those dark brown eyes that drove him crazy just staring into them. Almost nose to nose with her, he continued. "You will tell me everything. Either you will, or she will. I know I made you a promise, but I will only wait so long."

Fire burned from deep inside as she now had trouble controlling both her rage and her passion. Even she had to admit to herself that the dominance he commanded over her was hot as hell and she wanted it as much as she hated him having it. "Is that so?" She nearly hissed back at him, feeling her blood boil, more from wanton sexual desire than from wanting to rip his lungs out for threatening to go back on his word of not hurting Lisa. Truth be told, she was still mad at Lisa for causing this issue she was now having with Sam. Lisa and Lucifer both. If Lisa wasn't her best friend, she'd throw her right down to Hell with a big red bow around her neck for Lucifer as a form of punishment, but she loved her friend too much and it was, at the end of the day, all Lucifer's doing in the first place.

"That's so," Sam smirked, as he reached under the pillow and grabbed a rope and began tying Tina's wrists securely to the wrungs in the headboard of the bed.

She tried to pull loose, feeling what he was doing. "Sam! Don't you dare do this! Untie me, damn it!" She struggled but whatever kind of knots he tied, they were so secure that loosening them was not going to happen.

He slid back down to eye level with her and smiled with all the wickedness of one of Lucifer's demons. "I don't think so, baby. In fact, you're here until I see fit to untie you." That said, he began slowly peeling off each piece of her clothing. As he did so, he slowly licked and nipped scorching trails along every delicious curve of her body, causing her to writhe beneath every masterful touch of his hands, mouth, and tongue, until she was moaning from deep within and calling out to him. Of course, he stopped to take his expert time with each hardened nipple of her breasts and by the time he reached the apex of her thighs, she was driven nearly insane, ready to explode. He looked up to smile deviously then went to work at her core with his long fingers while he nipped, sucked, and lapped at her swollen clit, teasing her and bringing her to the brink of orgasm, then backing off and blowing a cool breeze of breath over it, leaving her gasping and pleading with him to come and take her before she can't hold it anymore. But of course, he forbade her release and continued his teasing ministrations for what seemed like forever to her, and then suddenly, he stopped and stood over her from the bottom of the bed and looked over her petite, sensuous curves. 

Tina looked to him with pleading eyes and was about to speak between each gasp of her breaths until he put a finger to his lips to silence her.

"Shh." Then he winked at her and smiled as if he had the very devil in him. "Don't go away. I'll be back in a while."

And in a moment, he was out of the room and she heard his key in the lock from the outside. Oh, he can't be serious! She thought, her mind reeling. "Sam?!" She called out to him and when he didn't respond, she screamed out louder, in total disbelief, "Sammmm??!!!!!!"

*****************************************************

Gabriel jumped up to answer the incessant banging at the door before it could wake Lisa. God only knew his woman deserved some small amount of peace in her life, if only a couple hours at a time. He snapped on some clothes and opened it a crack and huffed and shook his head coming face-to-face with Sam on the other side. "Oh, for the love of St. Peter," he whispered, urgently. "I can't talk about anything right now, big boy! Lisa is right over there behind me. You'll have to make a better appointment or something with me."

Sam glared and growled under his breath. "Yeah, about that. Appointment time is now, Gabriel! It''s time to tell me what you got. Tina's not talking and I know she's hiding more than she's spilling. Someone talks today, or else. This shit can't wait anymore. Pardon the pun, but the Darkness is closing in on all of us, if you haven't noticed between your bang the lady-candy rounds. We need to find out what these women are hiding so we can deal with this shit and throw that bitch back to Lucifer before she destroys the fucking world. Dean, Cas, Bobby, and I didn't fucking stop Arma-fucking-geddon just to be thrown back into a new and upgraded version of it, so get the lead out and bring your feathered, candy ass out of that room and meet me back with Dean and Cas... within the hour, damn it!"

Gabriel was speechless. He merely blinked as he watched Sam turn and stalk off to head back to meet with their brothers. "Well, someone sure has gotten brave talking to his more powerful beings, hasn't he?" He pulled a blow pop from his shirt pocket and pulled off the wrapper as he closed the door. He popped the sweet treat in his mouth and turned to watch Lisa for a bit as she slept peacefully on the bed. He knew he had to leave her for awhile, unfortunately. If he didn't go and give the brothers something, matters would just get worse. He sat to concoct something to tell the Winchesters, keeping it legit, knowing they'd know if he lied, and yet at the same time, not give away too much that he put his love in any more danger than she was already in. Lucifer was enough of a handful. Sam wasn't a whole lot easier, and he already sensed that Tina was growing more out of control and if she started to become hostile, Father help them all....

*********************************************************

Meanwhile, as Dean dreampt....

She slid up his warm body, her soft sleek curves molding against him, leaving their imprint in his memory and securing tightly into his deepest desires, right where she wanted them to be...permanently.

A soft moan escaped Dean's very kissable lips and she took that as her personal invitation to plant her own against them. His lips parted almost instantly and within half a moment, their tongues entwined in a slow dance while each of their hands slid over the peaks and valleys of one anothers' bodies. 

Amara straddled Dean's' hips and she positioned herself over the tip of his length as she loved her damp petals lightly over him. 

His dream-hazed eyes came opened then and his hand slid over her taut hips and he dragged his tongue over his lips before biting into the lower one and he grasped her ass hard with both hands and pulled her down his full length, groaning deep as his eyes rolled back in pure ecstasy. 

She smiled down at him and rode him so slowly up and down his hard shaft teasing him until he was ready to let go but to her own surprise, he came fully aware of the current situation in his own dream. She gasped when she looked down at him and found him boring his gaze right into hers.

"Gotcha!" He grinned just as evilly as she could, before his eyes went black. He held her firmly at her waist between his hands and pulled her down hard on him and forced her movements harder and faster up and down his pulsing member until he gritted his teeth and growled from deep within his own soul and spilled his seed into her, leaving her gasping and panting as she finished her own unexpected, shuddering climax in Dean's wake. 

When she collapsed over him, spend and gasping, the last thing she heard before Dean woke, expelling her from anywhere in his near vicinity sounded more like a promise than a threat and rendered her stunned and speechless at the same time. "Try that again, and it will be the last time you ever feel me in or around you bitch!" Dean growled through a clenched jaw.


	14. Chapter 14

Gabriel snapped out in the living room or main room. Sam was leaning up against the counters of the kitchen. He was drinking an orange juice. 

 

Gabriel almost wanted to laugh because Moose had orange juice dripping from his chin. He however saw the serious look on his face. Thank god before he even said a word. Castiel and Michael popped in. 

 

Dean even walked out. They all seemed to know to be there just as he had to talk. 

Good he thought because he could lie better. He hoped Michael did not go Goodie goodie on him and blow his cover or Lisa was dead. 

 

Michael gave Gabriel a look then Gabriel heard in his head. "Do what you must to cool down Sam . I need him and Lisa on my side. " Gabriel nodded at Michael.

Sam was not buying some of the story that was being told to him. He knew it was deeper he could feel it. And he knew Tina was growing more dangerous and yes his brother would want to kill her. 

 

"Ok big boy Moose here is what is going on. Lucifer is trying to use Lisa as a plaything. Hell I want to go down there and beat his ass. " Gabriel said he really did. He had to heal her from the rape Lucifer did to her and all the damage that was done to her body. He did not mention that to Sam why should he that was his and Lisa's mess to clean up. He just wanted to take her and shelter her from the world and now he had to explain to the chuckleheads stuff. 

 

"So maybe we should throw Amara and Lisa down to Lucifer. It would serve her right falling for a guy who was in league with Lucifer." Sam said feeling more irritated.

 

"Now I am sorry Sam but Lisa has to stay up here. And you know why." Michael said. Gabriel looked over at his brother with love. His brother could calm anyone even one without a soul. He saw how Michael was calming things down or trying to. It was hard when Sam was being a hot head. 

 

"Boys I hate to let you in on something Amara is going to use us all to destroy this planet. We need to stop her. We need to quit fighting. " Dean said

Everyone saw that Dean was saying something important and felt something had changed with him. 

 

Dean continued. "I think she is trying to get me on her side to bring everything down she is connected to me. I am sorry Sam but if anyone could get her to deal with Lucifer I could" Dean said 

"No No brother you will not sacrifice yourself ever again." Sam said 

 

Michael knew Amara was playing all her cards and he would have to tell God his auntie was not playing fair. Amara was one force that had to be stopped. 

 

*************************************

Meanwhile Lisa had gotten up and dressed she snapped into Tina's room seeing her tied up. First thing she tried to do was untie her. 

As she was untying Tina got up and stopped her. "No Lisa please let me stay tied up. I am not in control. " Tina said and her eyes were glowing. 

"Ok I am on Gabriel's side now. Lucifer well let me just say has made me realize he will not help me." Lisa said backing away from her friend. Tina looked like she was mad. 

"Finally you realized what I told you from the start. Lisa I can not help you. You need to tell Sam the truth. You have come between Sam and me too much. Look at what you have wrought. " Tina said but as soon as she said it she wanted to take it back. She felt Lisa's pain. She knew Lucifer was doing bad things to Lisa. she just did not know all of them. 

Lisa felt the mental slap across the room and started to cry. "Yes Tina I will do just that." Lisa said . Then left out the door slamming it. 

"No no Lisa he will kill you" Tina shouted but Lisa did not hear because when she slammed the door . Sam looked at where she had come from. 

"What did you do Lisa?" Sam asked. 

Gabriel looked shocked at where Lisa had come from and was wondering the same thing. 

 

"Look Sam what you have done to my best friend I want to slam you up against a wall and pummel you for. I don't think Lucifer hasn't given me the power you soulless piece of crap." Lisa said feeling her herself grow so angry she got into his face .

Sam then threw her up against the wall and said "Start talking." 

 

Gabriel was just watched it. It was a nightmare to him. He had just lied through his teeth and Lisa was going to spill everything and Sam would kill her. 

"I will tell you everything big boy" Lisa said 

"So were you in league with Lucifer the whole time?" Sam said he had a feeling he would be killing her and Tina would kill him. 

"No " She said. She knew there was certain things that she could not tell him. Because she did not want Tina to have to kill him after he killed her. 

Then Lisa felt a weird feeling and said "Yep I have been his puppet. I have helped him learn things and know things. " She said. Then she felt him lift her by the neck and start squeezing and she started losing consciousness. 

Gabriel and Michael pulled him off her. Lisa choked and coughed. Gabriel took her into his arms and whispered in her ear "Why did you do that?" Gabriel asked 

Her voice could not speak. He had choked her too hard. She just started crying. 

"Why did you not let me kill the little bitch. She told Lucifer everything" Sam shouted. 

"No she didn't. She became his pawn. To be raped and pillaged and used. Look at her back. I still have to heal her more. If my strength was up more I could heal her." Gabriel said showing the claw marks down Lisa's back. 

"Oh my god Brother why did you not tell me?" Michael said and took his hand and healed her back and the scars went away. 

"I needed to forgive her myself. She was being used because of me ,Sam when Lucifer saw I had fallen for her. He used it to make me help him." Gabriel said telling most of the truth. 

 

Dean who would not come to Lisa's aid normally said "We are all being used. We need to help each other Sam. Amara and Lucifer want the worst for this world. We are pawns." 

Sam started shaking but he calmed when Dean spoke. He still did not like the game Lisa was playing but he saw a lot of truth in Gabriel's eyes. He knew most of what the candy angel said was true. 

"Well since he is just gunning for you maybe it is not so bad." Sam said "Just keep her away from me" 

Michael reached over again and healed Lisa's throat. 

She fainted in Gabriel's arms. Her body had took alot of damage and needed rest. Gabriel carried her to the bed. 

"So I take it she is on our side" Michael asked Gabriel 

"Yes she will help us get Lucifer to take Amara and hold her." Gabriel said

Then Michael disappeared and went to talk to God. Gabriel knew where he was going. 

*************************************************************

Amara while the fight was going on whispered into Tina's ear. "Why not just kill Lisa she will not help you. She is in league with Gabriel and Lucifer. She will hurt your relationship with Sam. " Amara said

 

Tina felt her temperature raise. "I don't think you know who I am lady" Tina said pulling against her restraints . 

"You are an anti christ. You could help me . I will give you Sam. You might want to kill him and get someone better." Amara said then disappeared. 

Tina smiled and shook her head. Her madness was high but not at Lisa or Sam but with Amara. Amara did not understand she had made an enemy she did not want. No one would ever make her kill Lisa or Sam,. She loved both of them. 

Tina's mind said that but her other parts with her blood mix said she should join Amara in her fight. 

**************************************************************

Michael went into God's office. The middle aged looking man who was God's vessel stared back at him. 

Michael laughed "Of all the vessel's why did you choose this one?" Michael asked looking into the twinkling blue eyes. 

"My son he is a humble man. I like the feel of his vessel. " God said laughing.

"The situation keeps getting worse." Michael said

"Get Tina on your side" God said "If it does not work I will come down and put Amara in the cage with Lucifer myself." 

*********************************************************************

Gabriel watched her sleep. He lay down and smelled her sweet scent. His body could not hide what she did to him. He push up against her. 

Lisa felt his hardness on her back and turned to him "Please hold me Gabriel" Lisa said with love. 

That was all it took for his lips to come down on hers and leave her breathless. His touches sent her reeling. What was it about this archangel that made her fall? He had saved her when she did not deserve to be saved. 

As he deepened the kiss he tasted tears. He felt her shaking. He pulled her to him more and entered her. His body felt hers submit to his. She felt like home and he dove into her again and again making her pant and moan his name. He was keeping a fast pace. And she rolled him over riding him . They pushed each other faster and faster each insane with hot passion. Neither could get enough of each other. 

He felt his grace fall into her just as his seed did. Thank god she had her eyes closed or she would have been blinded by his angel light. 

He pulled her to him and made her sleep. She needed healing and as she slept she dreamt of Hell and how Lucifer was pissed. 

He came to her. "You belong to me. This thing with Gabriel is wrong. You are mine. Whether you like it or not. You will be my queen" 

Lucifer let her stay where she was for now. He saw his hold on her in her dream he made her have was almost gone. He had her soul damn it and by his power he would have her again. 

Lucifer was having a baby fit over this when he felt a weird presence. 

"Why are you down here father?" Lucifer asked seeing his father shaking his head. 

"You are a greedy child" God said

************************************************************

Tina felt him in the room with her. 

Her anger was white hot. But then she felt him touch her. 

"You have been a lying bitch to me. Haven't you Tina?" Sam said as he touch her and caress her core. 

To him this woman made him feel things even without a soul. 

Tina responded with a moan. As his long fingers stroked her. He then kissed his way down and lapped up her juices. He put her on his lap and drove his manhood into her making her light up like a christmas tree. 

Each time he pounded into her she felt better and better making her have clarity over everything. Her anger turning into raw passion. 

"You need to tell me the truth are you ready to tell me the truth?" Sam asked as he felt his seed spill into her. 

Tina's eyes once again glowing with anger and lust for him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by Tina

"Oh, I don't know," Tina teased with eyes and voice while she ground her damp, tight core around his still-hard shaft. "I think I love it when you get demanding and think you can get anything you want by fucking the hell out of me." She smiled like the Hell-spawn she was and licked her lips slowly before leaning in to nip Sam's lower lip enough to draw blood and lap it up before taking possession of his mouth with her own.

Sam moaned deep from the pleasure she sent surging through every vein in his body and he grabbed her sweet, lush ass with both hands and picked her up to turn them around and slammed her down onto the bed, driving himself hard into her, fully aroused again and threw her ankles over his shoulders. He set a wild pounding pace as sweat beaded over his sculpted form and the harder and faster he dove into her, the more she screamed and called out for him not to stop. He grinned evilly at her and spoke through clenched teeth. "Ready to tell me what I need to know?"

Tina moaned and ground her hips up into his with each thrust and gasped hoarsely, "yes! Oh, god, Sam, please, I need to cum first!! Please!!" She begged with everything in her, knowing she couldn't hold her building orgasm much longer.

"Yeah, good luck with that," Sam growled. "Start talking, or I'll be the only one cumming. Now, talk!" He quickened his pace feeling her velvety damp walls tightening around his thick, pulsing shaft confirming for him how close she was to letting go.

"Sam, please! I can't --," she gasped and panted, fighting her body to hold back. "I'll tell you everything but please, let me cum, damn it!" She tightened her hands around his steel biceps, digging her sharply sculpted nails into his flesh. She arched her back, pushing her full breasts forward and bit into her lower lip, drawing blood from tensing so hard.

Not able to resist, he immediately leaned further forward, making her scream out louder, to lap the blood from her lips then moved slightly lower to nip sharply into each taut nipple. "Talk!" He commanded, pounding harder and faster into her.

"Fine!" She panted, frantically. "It's Amara!! She's inside my head and controlling me. I was close to doing all she wanted," Tina gasped, trying harder to hold back her release. "But then she threatened you and Lisa! She can't control me, now!"' She pleaded with him, for the first time in centuries, tears formed in the corners of her eyes and Sam knew she was telling the truth. 

He bore his gaze into hers, locking onto her. "There's more. And you WILL keep talking. Cum with me. NOW!!" He slammed full force into her two, three, four times as she ground up into him each time, saying focused on him until they were both spent and collapsed in a heap together. Sam pulled her against him and held her tight. 

Tina panted hard into his chest until she was able to regain control of her breathing. Which was odd. So much changed her when she was with Sam. Her kind did not breathe, yet when she was with Sam in this way, she did so as if she was human, go figure. She figured he must have changes in his soullessness, as well. Like she knew how he felt about her, when he wouldn't normally have any feelings one way or another for her or anyone else while he had no soul to speak of. Love sure did strange things, she supposed.

Sam shook her shoulder gently. "Don't get quiet, now. You're not finished talking. So, Amara controlled you. You were going to work with her? Would you have killed us?" He reached his fingers beneath her chin to lift her face to his.

Tina nodded, sadly. "Yes. If she'd ordered it. I'd have wiped out all of you. Including the angels. I wouldn't have been able to do anything to stop myself. But when she threatened you and Lisa...I guess my love for you and my best friend is greater than any power she had over me. I'm with you all, now. She won't be able to turn me to her side, but Sam, there is something you need to know."

"What's that?" He asked, looking at her, furrowing his brow.

She pulled up and rested on her elbow. "She's working on Dean. And I don't know if it's true or not, but she told him that she holds your soul. Now she could be lying and Lucifer may have it, but she could be telling the truth, too. I just don't know. And also, you should know, she tells your brother they are bonded? I guess over the Mark and that they will always protect one another, but I know she fully intends to have him with her. Part of her. I don't know if she will take just his soul, or him and his soul, but she has every intention of taking him with her. She visits him while he sleeps and while he is awake and alone. I think, maybe, he shouldn't be left alone, again. Until this is over." 

Sam nodded. "Agreed. I'll have to talk to Cas. Maybe Cas can be with him 24/7. You can't. I have no plans on telling Dean about you. Even with you on our side, if he finds out about you, I'm sure he will want to find a way to kill you."

"He can't kill me."

"That won't stop him from trying. Now that you are with us, is it safe to stop keeping you cuffed to my bed?"

Tina smiled, trying to put on her most sincere smile. "You're all totally safe, now," she hoped. If she was to be honest with herself, she didn't even know if that was the truth. Sure, she was powerful. Very much, so. But God and Amara were leagues more powerful than she was. She hoped, deep down, that she wasn't just going on blind faith and wishful thinking, but she could never reveal this part of her feelings to Sam. He'd just lock her up, again, and then Amara would definitely win.

"Well, damn. Either way, I kinda like you being a hostage in my bed," Sam smirked and leaned to capture her mouth, letting their tongues dance passionately for a few minutes more before he stood and led her to the shower where they both cleaned up and got dressed to go meet with the others. He needed to speak with Cas and Tina needed to talk to the archangels, mainly Michael, and fill him in on all she'd confessed to Sam.

**********************************************************************

"Where's Cas?" Sam asked Dean when he and Tina emerged from his room an hour later. 

Dean was sitting in the library drinking whiskey and pondering the situation they were all in. "Your guess is as good as mine. Who ever knows where Cas is? He said he needed to go and would be back later. That was hours ago." He set his glass down and took up the decanter to pour himself another and to pour one for Sam while he was at it. 

"Do you know where Michael is?" Tina asked, then.

Dean turned an odd expression toward her. "Don't you think we have our fill of angels, at the moment? No offense, or anything."

She smirked and glanced at Sam while responding to his brother. "Oh, none taken, really." If Dean believed she was an angel, all the better. She certainly wasn't going to spill and tell him otherwise and she knew Sam wouldn't, either. "I just wondered because I thought we were all banding together to fight this Amara/Lucifer situation."

"We are. Doesn't mean the God-Squad has to be around our house every minute. I'm sure they'll be here when they need to be. It's a pain enough we're stuck with a trickster haunting the place day in and day out," Dean grumbled.

"I heard that," Gabriel said, as he appeared at the door of the library. "I could be doing other things in other places, but you need me here so Auntie Amara doesn't have her way with all of you, so I guess you may as well get used to have me ghosting around the place."

"I'll be so glad when this is over. No you. No Darkness. No angels. Just me and my little brother. Like it's always been and always will be." Dean was starting to slur his words it didn't go unnoticed.

Sam picked up the liquor decanter. "How much have you had to drink already, Dean?"

"I dunno. Enough to drown out all the sex noises between you two and those two," he flipped a hand toward Gabriel.

"Dude, what are you thinking?" Sam bitched. "We're about ready to go to war and you're hammered. Nothing but coffee for you until it's over. Tina, get rid of all this shit, baby." He nodded as she nodded back and started collecting bottles to hide from the older brother.

"Family trouble?" 

Everyone turned to see Michael sitting on the edge of one of the reading tables, looking curiously at the small group in front of him.

Dean spoke up. "Oh, happy day. Another angel returns."

Tina moved over to Michael right away, putting herself between him and Dean. "Michael, before you get started in this fight planning and strategies, can I speak with you for a few minutes in the other room? Please?"

Michael looked at her, reading her, then looked over her shoulder at Dean, then back to her, understanding. He nodded, then gently took her elbow and led her out of the library and into another room where their conversation wouldn't be overheard.

Dean shot a leer at the two as they stepped out. He looked at Sam. "Uh oh. Better look out, Sam. Looks like you could have some competition, there. I hear that archangel is quite a charmer with the ladies."

Sam crossed his arms over his muscular cheat that made his tee shirt look like it fit tight. Huffed out a short breath. "Not a chance. She's loyal, Dean. Drink your coffee. You have a whole pot ahead of you. Drink up."

Gabriel just chuckled and shook his head. "Michael also doesn't break up established relationships. Sam and Tina are supposed to be together. He won't get in the middle of that for any reason, Dean-o."

"What do you mean by that?" Dean asked.

The archangel shrugged. "Just saying," he smirked, knowing more than he was saying of course.

"There you are."

All eyes turned to the library entrance where a sleepy Lisa stood, wiping the sleep from her eyes and looking at Gabriel.

Sam felt every muscle in his body immediately tense, but he remained centered and grounded, knowing the whole issue with Lisa had not been all her fault, but enough of it was that he was still not going to trust her. He lifted his mug to take another sip of the coffee he'd made himself, after not even bothering to drink the whiskey Dean had poured for him.

Gabriel smiled back at Lisa and extended a hand out to her and she walked slowly over to him, being sure to give Sam an extra wide berth. Her savior angel pulled her into his lap and she sat there quietly curled against the comforting warmth of his chest. He feathered a few light kisses over her cheek and assuring her that she was safe from Sam with him there to protect her.

Seconds later, Tina and Michael re-entered the library and Tina went straight over to sit with Sam. In another moment, Cas arrived and Michael then called their meeting to order.

"You know you could wipe out everyone in this room with a word. Except my Dean. He is not to be harmed. Leave him to me." The whisper crept into Tina's head so unexpectedly that it startled her. Luckily, only Sam noted the slight jump she made, since she was in his arms when it happened.

He looked down at her, raising a questioning brow.

She looked up at him and smiled, slightly. "Just a shiver," mouthed to him. "I don't like wars." She hoped that was enough to appease him for the time being. She could feel the strength in the pull from and toward Amara but fought within herself to ignore it. There was no way she was going to kill her loved ones. Not for anyone, even Amara or Lucifer, himself. Master of her being or not. She swallowed hard and steeled her nerves while Michael spoke and they all listened.


	16. Chapter 16

Lucifer watched his father in his vessel and smiled. "Really Dad I thought you would get a vessel more suited to you." Lucifer said egging him on.

 

God smiled and chuckled "Aww but this vessel is suited to me. He is a prophet and a God fearing man. You think I am at a weakness. I warn you son. I have come here to see if you will help us in putting my sister back in the cage. I need you" He said . 

 

Lucifer was now the one chuckling "You need me. Yeah right. You cast me down when all I ever did was love you. What do you want of me now." Lucifer said booming his voice. 

 

"I want you to help us put my sister in the cage. It will benefit you too. You can have your position back in hell. Help your brothers and the humans cast here back in the cage." God said

 

"What do I have to do? Oh yeah right I have to go in there with her. Last time I went in the cage no one let me back out. What guarantees do I have? I am guessing none." Lucifer said

 

"You have my word I will put you back in charge of your hell. " God said

"Maybe I want more. I think I deserve more. " Lucifer said getting tired of talking to his Dad.

 

"That is your problem you always wanted more. Look if you change your mind I honor our deal." God said 

 

"I doubt I will change my mind." Lucifer said annoyed. 

 

And his father disappeared. Lucifer was pissed. And was trying to find another way of putting Auntie in a cage so maybe he could get what he wanted. Dad might give him more if he had leverage. 

 

*************************************************************************************

Michael was laying out a plan. Gabriel was not liking the plan. 

"Lisa you will have to throw yourself in the cage for Lucifer to go in . We will push Amara in . I will go in if I have to. Castiel I need you to help me and Lisa out. Or Gabriel you can get Lisa and Castiel you can come get me." Michael said

"This is not going to work. Lisa is human this will tear her apart." Gabriel said feeling Lisa shiver

 

"No who cares Lisa was the one who fell for a demon anyway. She deserves what she gets." Sam said. 

 

Tina was hearing two conversations in the room. Amara talking in her ear saying how Sam will kill Lisa anyway. Then Amara would say to let Lisa go. Amara was playing both sides. Tina knew there was not a chance in hell she would let this entity win or be on her side. She would cast Sam and Lisa down quicker than anything. 

Tina stood up. "I am with you guys but We will have to find another way. " Tina said. Then she felt Amara leave the room when Dean got up and went outside. 

Tina took Michael to the side. "I want you to know I am on your side . I will do everything I can to help." Tina said 

"Ok I want you to let Amara think she has you won over.. That will help us. Why did you go our way well besides loving Sam." Michael asked

"She said that she would kill both Sam and Lisa. I love Sam and Lisa too much." Tina said

"Good I will let you know if I need you to do more and Tina thank you." Michael said then he hugged her. Tina felt his warmth no wonder he was so loved as an angel. She could also feel his fire. 

 

"Michael you should know she is after Dean." Tina said

"I know" Michael said

*****************************************************

Sam took the time to get Castiel to the side when Tina had done the same thing with Michael. 

"Castiel, I need you to watch Dean. Do not let him alone. Amara has the hots for him" Sam said

"Oh yeah well I kind of knew that Michael told me" Castiel said 

"What he knew and let Amara influence him. " Sam said angry with Michael now. He gave him a dirty look from across the room. 

"Look Sam Michael has had me tailing him and yes I have seen her try to influence him. She will not get her hands on him. I will protect Dean" Castiel said

"Ok He is my brother and my family" Sam said

"I know Sam" Castiel said. 

 

******************************************************************************

Lisa ran into the room after Michael was done talking. She knew he was right that she would have to jump into the cage in order to get Lucifer there. It scared her even without a soul he scared her now. 

 

She looked out the window. She felt Gabriel's lips kiss the back on her neck. Then his arms came around and made her turn around and look at him. 

"I will protect you no matter what. I will travel to the cage or the ends of the Earth to keep you in my arms." Gabriel said and his lips claimed hers in an Earth shattering kiss. 

 

He pulled her to him and his hands travel down her back. The effect was heart wrenching . She knew this might be their last time. She felt it in her bones. She let the moment take over. He was making her feel like lightning had struck her. His lips traveled down her body. He opened her blouse and unlatched her bra. His hands expertly stroked and teased her nipples until his mouth came down to them. Lisa moaned. 

 

His hands slid off her shirt and pulled down her panties. His mouth kissed her belly with soft kisses that made her weak in the knees. He got down to her core and buried his face in her. His tongue doing a special dance on her clit. Making her dizzy with wanting him. His fingers all the while keeping up a insane rhythm in and out of her. She was soaked and felt like she was going to pass out when he finally came up and wrapped her legs around his waist and dove into her. He then place them on the bed and sat them down so they would be in the chair position. She rode him and begged him to end her agony. Gabriel obliged her and she felt both their sweet releases fill them. 

He kissed her until she fell asleep. 

*************************************************

 

Lisa thought she was in a bad dream but she felt heat and she woke up to red satin sheets. She cursed . She could tell by the decor that it was not the motel where she had fell asleep. It was Hell. 

 

She whispered to herself while shutting her eyes ."Please let this be a bad dream, Please let this be a bad dream" 

Lucifer sat down beside her and said "I am sorry princess this is the rest of your life. Remember you wanted me" 

"That was before Lucifer. Yyyyou changed." She said

She opened her eyes and saw his face inches from her. She shivered. 

"Oh my dear what is the matter. You are my queen" Lucifer said. "Don't worry we are waiting for another party to arrive." 

Then she saw Gabriel snapped in. He ran to her and pushed Lucifer away. Gabriel held her. 

"Oh my my" Lucifer said "Well let's start this party shall we?" 

"What do you want?" Gabriel asked and he stood up. Lucifer flicked his hand and Lisa was slammed up against a wall. 

"Well lets see I am going to give you two choices. This question is for Lisa. Your soul or Sam's?" Lucifer asked

Gabriel tried to speak then he looked over at her. He knew what she was going to say before she said it. 

 

Lisa first said "I am sorry I love you Gabriel. Sam needs his soul back. I hurt alot of people. " Tears came down her face. Gabriel tried reaching out then Lucifer snapped his fingers and she was gone. 

"Well that is a surprise. Most humans are selfish. She really was selfless. Hmm maybe when nah she is mine. God can not save her." Lucifer said laughing. 

"You son of a bitch you promised me" Gabriel said coming inches from him. 

"Yeah oopps but I know you have been lying to me too Gabe." Lucifer said and then he snapped his fingers and Gabriel was in the middle of the living room at the motel. 

Tina and Sam looked up. Gabriel looked at them then back at his hand it had a vile of liquid substance. Gabriel uncapped it and it went right back into Sam. 

Sam looked at funny. Dean who had been watching movies with Castiel looked up from his beer. 

"What the Hell?" Dean asked

"I guess Amara was lying huh Dean?" Castiel said

"Where? How?" Tina asked and saw Gabriel's tear stained face. 

"Lisa sacrificed herself to get it back Sam. She was given a choice your soul or hers. She said she hurt alot of people and choose Sam's soul. You better do something good boy. " Gabriel said He sat down and took one of Dean's beers. 

Dean who usually gave Gabriel grief about taking anything said nothing. He saw the hurt in Gabriel's eyes. 

Tina wrapped her arms around him and Sam hugged her like it had been too damn long. He felt everything wash over him. Sam started crying and Tina held on to him. 

"I do not know how to pay her back ." Sam said

Michael came walking in. "Well first off. We will get her back. She will probably be at the field where the cage is kept. Knowing Lucifer he will bait Dad or have it set up to where Lisa will be his play toy in the cage with Amara. " Michael said

"How are we going to do that?" Tina said realizing even though she got Sam's soul back her best friend was down in Hell. 

"We will make a plan. This changes things alittle but still we can work with this" Michael said and laid out a plan to get Lisa back. 

Afterwards Sam picked up Tina yet again and threw her over his shoulder. 

"Hey I thought you got your soul back" Dean said

"Well my woman likes it rough what can I say." Sam said walking towards the bedroom.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by Tina.

Once in his room with the door securely locked, Sam eased Tina off his shoulder and set her on the bed before sitting down beside her. He turned his body toward her and gently took her face between his palms to feather sweet, light kisses over her brow, nose, and cheeks, then finally, her soft lips. "I have missed you so much, you have no idea," he whispered between kisses.

She smiled and spoke quietly back to him. "You never left, Sam. You've always been here."

"You know what I mean. I know I was me, but I still remember the way I treated everybody. The way I treated you. Handled you. The horrible things I did." He paused, rested a hand over her thigh. "The horrible bruises I left on your legs; other parts of your body. Treating you like a possession, rather than my equal. I didn't have that right. I never did. But you stayed. You didn't walk away and give up on me."

Tina silenced him with a deep, smoldering kiss, plunging her tongue between his perfect lips, instantly reminding him how much the fire raged between them he responded in kind, pulling her tightly against his hard form and over his lap, drawing her legs around his waist.

They breathlessly grabbed at one another, tearing clothes every which way, letting each piece land where it may. Then Tina pushed Sam back with force, landing his back right against the headboard, the heavy slam of the wood to the wall very near shaking the whole room. Her eyes blackened and his widened seeing it. Almost the confirmation, he really didn't need, in the first place. She climbed atop him and for all of a few seconds they held each others' feral gazes, then she slid down with and evil grin playing over her lips. Instinctively, he widened the space between his muscular thighs and grinned evilly back at her as she kept her black eyes on his and lowered her mouth over the tip of his thick manhood. She rolled her warm tongue over the head and winked at him before lowering herself, taking his length into the depth of her throat. Sam groaned and tensed, grasping her hair tightly in both of his fists, instantly setting a slow to faster, then steady pace...his preference. A sort of...reminder that he will always be the one in control when it came to this.

She moaned her own pleasure at his control and went with him until his grip tightened even more. She knew what was inevitable if she kept going, and as much as she would love this feeding, she wanted something else more. She forced against his hands and pulled off his swollen, meaty length and climbed up his solid body again, like a panther stalking her next meal, until she was in just the right position. He grasped her thighs tightly when she grasped him in one hand and lowered herself slowly and fully onto him. She ground her hips slow and deep and he pushed his hips up to meet her at the same slow, lazy pace, until neither could stand it, anymore. And once again, the animalistic attacking, growling, and riding one another commenced. Before they had finished, sheets were shredded, pillows were torn open, and each had bite marks in more places than a body should have, and the thing was, at that particular moment, neither of them cared. They were gloriously sated, and knew at least one part of the dynamics of their relationship was forever set in stone, whether Sam had his soul or not.

********************************************************************************************************************************

"I don't see how any plan we make will work," Gabriel complained, audibly. "It's not like Lucifer won't know exactly when we're coming. He can feel it the moment we enter Hell. It is his domain, you know." He rolled his eyes at Michael.

"Oh, ye of little faith, brother," Michael scoffed. "I know how upset you are, but you need to believe in me and your friends. We aren't going to give up and leave Lisa down with our evil sibling. Try to trust us. By the time we are finished laying siege to Hell, Lucifer just might give Lisa back to you more than willingly, and wouldn't that be something?" He lifted one corner of his mouth into a smirk.

"I wish I felt your confidence," Gabriel whispered and turned his attention out of the library, looking toward Lisa's room.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile, in Hell....

Lisa stood before Lucifer shaking with both anger, hatred, and fear. "Lucifer, please, let me go back. You don't really want me. Admit it. You're only using me as a pawn. You just want something to hang over Gabriel's head. You don't want anyone to be happy if you aren't. Even better if it's family, since it was family, you think betrayed you in the first place. If weren't such a narcissist, you would know it was the other way around, but no, you had to let your ego cloud your thinking. You know for such a brilliant angel, you sure were an idiot. Still are." At this point, she knew she could be signing her own death warrant, speaking to the Prince of Darkness like she was, but what did it matter? She knew everyone was going to fight her out, but without the help of God, himself, (yeah, like that was going to happen), it was pointless. The truth was, she'd given up all hope. Even if there was light at the end of this dark tunnel, she no longer saw it. It wasn't that she'd lost faith in her friends, Gabriel, or Michael. She'd lost her faith in justice. Her faith in good winning out over evil. Too many times, she'd seen Lucifer win. Too many times she'd seen him get what he wanted while other people suffered. Why should now be any different? Besides, she'd made her choice. For the love her of her friend, and knowing the wrongs she'd done, for her redemption, she'd chosen to stay in Hell, and return Sam's soul. It was over.

Lucifer turned a sardonic smile on her. "Well, you made your choice, my dear. Free yourself, or free Sam's soul. You chose, unselfishly, and my, how noble, by the way, to free Sam's soul. I'm sure that made your dear friend very happy. As a matter of fact, I know it did. I can feel her happiness. But still, there is something dark in her that says she's mine, as well.... and you know what it is. Amara doesn't, but she'd like to. I know, as well," he smiled evilly.

Lisa snapped him a look, shocked and now completely terrified for everyone topside. Except Tina, of course. She was the only one who had a prayer of getting out of all of this alive. If living was what one would be able to call it. "You what?" She asked, her weak voice shaking.

Lucifer snickered. "You don't think I know about all my little baby cambions? My dear, I have known about Jesse, Tina, and the others since they were born! And yes, she believes she will be fighting the good fight, but remember some years ago? Sam thought the same thing, didn't he?" He chuckled, again. "The road to Hell is paved with good intentions."

"No! You're lying! You're the Father of Lies! Everyone knows that!" Lisa screamed at him and suddenly found herself in his cage, chained and struggling against those heavy links while she shredded her vocal chords at the top of her lungs. 

Lucifer's laughter reverberated even the concrete walls as he snapped his fingers and the cage doors slammed shut, securing Lisa inside. He continued laughing as he turned and walked away, leaving the dungeon in darkness without so much as leaving her a candle to see by.

Lisa knew then that no matter what the others asked of him, Lucifer wouldn't help put Amara away because they were working together, and without Tina consciously knowing it, she was working with the two of them! Without Tina's help, everyone upstairs was screwed, and Lisa knew it. At this point, only God could help them. And where the FUCK was he, anyway? DAMN IT! She was livid and knew Lucifer had stripped her of any telepathic gift she might have had so even thinking to Tina to clue her in was pointless. That evil bastard sure as heck covered every one of his tracks. They were so screwed. She found herself praying, even though she thought that, too, was pointless. "Please, God, I swear I'll do whatever that penance thing is. I'll have someone teach me Hail Mary's. Anything. I'll do whatever I have to do, but please, please, can You just come back and help? Everyone needs You! Please help them, even if You don't feel Tina and I can be redeemed for what we are. Please. The brothers and Your angels don't deserve to die like this. They are good! Please?" She begged, but of course heard nothing and saw no miracle signs in the dark. She hung her head and let the tears fall freely over her cheeks. "Oh, fuck, Tina. What have we done?" She spoke in a defeated whisper, knowing no one heard her, except maybe Lucifer, but if he did, he'd probably just be laughing his ass off over it.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Sam had already left the room by the time Tina had felt like climbing out of bed and getting into the comfort of a long hot shower. She didn't know how long she'd been in there but the heat felt good on her sore muscles. Not that she minded how they got that way. She smiled to herself. Suddenly, the bathroom grew icy and so did the water. She screeched and jumped backward, nearly slipping on the tiles, but able to grasp the hand rail before landing on her ass. "What the hell?" She looked around and the lights flickered. She grabbed one of the white over-sized towels and quickly fastened it around her, then stepped out of the shower. She gasped seeing Lucifer, himself, standing there in front of her.

"Oh, now don't make a fuss and start screaming, I'm not going to stay long and I'm not going to hurt you," he rambled.

"What are you doing here, Lucifer? You do realize Michael and Gabriel are just upstairs, right?" She asked.

"Oh, sure, sure. I'm sure they feel me here, as well. But I'm not staying long. Just letting you know your friend is safe. I haven't harmed a hair on her pretty little head in the last hour. Toodles." He smirked and waved before disappearing.

In that instant, Michael, Gabriel, Sam and Dean came bursting into the room. "Where is he?" They all yelled at once, looking at her like she'd just betrayed all of them.

Tina's jaw dropped. "I d-d-don't know! He came in here long enough to say Lisa was safe and he hasn't hurt her, that's all! I swear that is all he said and he poofed out of here! You have to believe me!" She pleaded, looking at each of them in turn.

Michael walked over to her, slowly, and placed his palm on her head and gazed into her eyes for a moment, reading her. "She's telling the truth," he confirmed. "You can all relax. She hasn't gone against us and Lisa is also safe, for now." He turned back to them. "Let's give her some deserved privacy."

The rest of them, all but Sam, turned and left the room. Sam closed the door behind them, locked it, then turned back to Tina. "Are your sure you're okay?" He held her at her arms, gently.

"I'm fine. He just scared the fuck out of me popping in like that, but Sam? Something isn't right. I can feel it. Something is brewing, I could see it in his eyes. I just don't know what it is. We all need to be careful." She looked up at him, for the first time, letting her own worries show.


	18. Chapter 18

Lisa was in the dungeon all the while praying. It had seemed like days but she was pretty sure it was only hours. She could not see anything. She could however smell the dampness and the aroma of death. She felt like she was finally at her darkest hour. 

 

"God I have prayed to you all my life. I know I have not been the best person but Please save Tina and Gabriel. Hell save them all. Please." Lisa prayed. 

 

She kept repeating the same prayer every so often. Then she felt sick and threw up., She was wondering why would God answer her. She lay on the metal of the bed. She could feel that this had no mattress. 

 

She looked up or tried to but still did not see anything. She lay there what seemed more hours all the while praying. 

 

She thought she saw some light come in. She started to make out stuff in the room. Was she going crazy? Or was there light coming in? 

 

She continued praying. Athe while crying for Tina and Gabriel. She knew that they were going to die. 

 

"Please Please God" Lisa screamed. 

 

Then across the room she thought she saw a shadow. 

"Lucifer just kill me." Lisa screamed.

"My child I would not kill you. " The man said in a soft tone and then there was light in the room. And she saw him. He was a middle aged man. He had a beard and mustache. His voice was soft and calming. All the damage Lucifer had done to her. She still curled up into a ball when he came toward her. 

 

"Who are you?" Lisa asked

 

"Who do you think I am if I can come in here?" He asked. 

 

Then he put his hand on her forehead and said "Sleep my child" 

 

Lisa felt light and a peace she had not felt for a long time. 

 

**************************************************************

 

Gabriel was having doubts about things. Michael could tell. It troubled him to see him like this. He needed Gabriel focused and when Lucifer took Lisa it was like Gabriel lost something. 

Michael needed him on the page. He had also needed Tina focused. He was worried about her. He knew Lucifer had a way of turning people. That was the one component he did not like. He would not trust him at all. 

 

Now Michael would have to get everyone on the same page because Amara needed to be stopped. And Michael knew Gabriel, Tina and he was the key to putting an end to her. Or get her locked up. 

 

***************************************************************

Tina felt uneasy. She did not want to make Sam feel bad but she needed her Best friend too. She loved Sam with all her heart. She never knew she could love someone that much. 

She was watching him sleep. She inched out of bed and lite a candle. She then did something she hardly ever did. She prayed to God. Yes she knew that she was the antichrist but still she had to try.

She just knew that something was wrong she could not feel Lisa anymore. Did Lucifer kill her once and for all. Or did he have her somewhere that she could not feel her?. 

Tina of course got no answer but felt good for doing so.She felt for an instant she felt a hand that made her calm on her shoulder but then it was calm. She then blew out the candle and kissed Sam on his forehead and went out to get a snack. 

 

She poured herself a drink then she noticed Gabriel crying and drinking. 

"Why don't you have a light on? You scared me." Tina said

 

"I am sorry. I just miss her so very much. Can you please promise me that you will help get Lisa back? I know you care about her like I do. I know I can depend on you. She loves you. " Gabriel said 

Tina came over and gave him a hug. "Yes of course I will help her. Don't worry You can depend on me. " 

 

"Thank you Tina." Gabriel said . Then Tina was about to go to bed. She watched Gabriel as he lay down on the couch and was going to sleep. 

 

"Why don't you go to sleep in Lisa's room?" Tina asked him. 

"Because it just makes me sad. I love her. I do however have her pillow that smells like her." Gabriel said. Then he snuggled to it and fell asleep. 

 

Tina felt herself start to cry herself. And when she got back into the room and shut the door there was another feel to the room. It was ice cold. Sam was sound to sleep. 

 

She knew before she even saw him who was in her room. 

"What do you want Lucifer?" Tina said

 

"I want you" Lucifer said

"Why are you here?" Tina asked

 

"I come to tell you that my father will not answer your prayers. You are the antichrist for pete's sakes.He would never answer you. I would though. I can have you back with Jesse. I can also give you Lisa and Sam in hell with you. " Lucifer said

 

"I do not trust you." Tina said

"Aw Tina that is not nice. Now I can help you." Lucifer said coming closer. 

"I can scream and have Gabriel and Michael in here in a hot second. " Tina said

"OOOO I am really scared of them. You know Gabriel sleeps like a human now. And he will lose Lisa if he ever gets her back. He loves to make pornos and can not love one girl to save his life. And Michael well Michael is weak. He loves people. I love no one. I am strong." Lucifer said 

 

"I mean it " Tina said and then she screamed. And Lucifer disappeared just before the door was opened. And Sam jumped up but saw Lucifer. wave bye to him and Tina. 

 

"Damn you Lucifer. " Sam said

Gabriel and Michael came in with angel swords up. Dean and Castiel came in for backup. 

Tina was so happy to see the whole team was there. She thought Castiel had deserted them. The boys made sure everything was clear and Michael and Gabriel took turns at the door. 

 

 

************************************************************* 

Sam looked at Tina. She knew that look. He was worried about her. 

 

"Oh stop worrying" She said as soon as the guys had gone back out of their room. 

"Why shouldn't I ?" Sam said. He was giving her a lusty look. It was melting her. 

 

Sam just gave her one of his other famous smoldering looks and she hopped up into his arms and he carried her to the bed. 

Tina was laughing as he put her down gently on the bed so she could reach his lips. Sam took a knife and made a cut so he could feed her so she could stay strong. 

Tina sucked on and feed from his strong blood. Tina then kissed down him and unlatched his pants. He maneuvered her down on the bed. Then he got up and pulled his underpants down and got back in. He let her kiss down his body and she slid her big luscious lips on to his huge member. She sucked him up and down like a lollipop. Sam felt himself almost lose his composure so he pulled her off and pulled off her clothes slowly taking his time to show her how he worshipped her. 

 

He licked and kissed and sucked her to submission. Then when she begged him he turned her around and rammed himself into her full force. He knew how she loved when he was in charge. 

 

Tina took his whole length into her and moaned loudly. She loved being entered from the back because it made her feel fuller . She wanted to see him. 

"Please Sam let me see you." Tina said begging. 

Sam Then smiled. She could feel him. She laughed as his lips kissed and licked her spine. Then nipped at her shoulder. He then took himself out of her and laid down and slowly sank her on top of him. 

 

Tina bent over and kissed his lips as she rode him faster. She was not in control for long as he took ahold of her ass and ground into her. It made her shake from an orgasm that had built up and he had just let loose. Tina felt it wash over her and she rode it out. 

Sam let it sweep over him and he felt her white hot heat take him to his happy place. He felt himself let loose as she rode in another orgasm and they were swept up together. 

 

Tina lay there as he fell asleep. She kissed his chest and slept. 

 

She could feel it. Tomorrow would be when all hell broke loose. Sam was not going to like it but Tina would get Lisa back one way or another. 

 

******************************************************

They all woke up to Michael telling them that Dean had a dream. The angels took a human and they all were transported to the same cemetery where Sam and Dean threw Lucifer in the cage. 

None of them were surprised when Lucifer showed up only a few minutes late. 

Gabriel gave Lucifer a dirty look and shouted "Where is she you son of a bitch?" 

"Well she had to sit this one out. She is kind of wore out with all the sex I give her." Lucifer said trying to bait Gabriel. 

Michael held him back for now. They heard a loud thunder strike and saw Amara appear all of a sudden. 

Amara smiled an evil smile at Dean. Dean bowed his head as if ashamed of his desire for her. 

 

"Ok boys lets get this party started" Amara said

Lucifer had his sword out and it was turned towards Amara and he at first stood beside the boys and Gabriel and Michael then he laughed and went over to Amara's side and turned towards them. 

"You see no offense but Auntie and me have a better deal than our father could give me. " Lucifer laughed then put his sword away and looked at Tina who then charged into him and then Sam yelled no and they were gone. Lucifer had snapped his fingers and they were gone. Sam had thrown himself at them and hit the ground. 

Amara laughed and said "Well was that your ace that just went with Lucifer?" Amara asked laughing. Then the archangels opened the cage and Dean said "Not quite bitch and ran at her full force. Sam was still cursing Lucifer when Dean did this. Dean and Amara went into the hole and it shut quickly. 

Gabriel stood there dumbfounded "What just happened ?" He was shouting "Lucifer you come back you coward. " 

Michael held him back. Michael was pissed too but more controlled. "Gabriel we have to calm down. We have to go into the cage and get Dean out." Michael said. 

"Fine" Gabriel said 

**************************

Tina landed on top of Lucifer and Lucifer looked like he had just got the best thing to happen to him. 

"You planned this didn't you?" Tina said 

"Yep" Lucifer said


	19. Chapter 19

Tina was fuming and had to get it out. She was not going to let him get one word in. "Who the hell do you think you are? What blew up your skirt?You do not own me because you created me. Do I look like I have a ring on my finger? I don't think so Buck Rogers!"She said, wiggling her hand in his face, clearly showing her agitation. 

Lucifer felt her anger. He knew she was a ticking time bomb. He created her. He knew what she was capable of. He was still under the impression he could control her. It was a good thing he had Lisa, he thought to himself. 

Tina did not stop with her ranting and raving. She was not about to let it go. And Lucifer was just sitting there while she did so. She turned and faced him and was right in front of him as she continued with her assault of words. "Sam is going to be so damn pissed at you. You bring me down here for God knows what purpose." She paused then thinking of another tactic. “You know if I am going to be down here. You better get some Netflix or cable and a big screen TV. And I want lots of snacks. I do get hungry for something other than human blood. I know you are an angel and you don’t have to eat but I do. I have expensive tastes. I want bath salts and certain soaps and exotic body lotions," Tina said, thinking maybe this would make him reconsider his decision to bring her down here and let her go.When she saw he was laughing it angered her even more and she pointed at him.

Lucifer felt himself get slammed with a surge that hit him so hard he got knocked on his ass right onto his throne. He did not show anger but he was seething inside. One side of him was impressed with her and not believing it himself, a small part of him even feared her. Definitely not wanting her to see or suspect that part, he got up dusted himself off, then calmly and stoically snapped his fingers with a malicious grin.

Tina found herself in chains and shackled to the wall behind her. She was also gagged so he did not have to hear her ranting any further. She narrowed her eyes dangerously at him. And through the gag she said, "son of abitch!" (Which came out muffled enough to make him smirk, pissing her off, even more.)

Lucifer came an inch from her face and said, "I still have Lisa, sobe nice." He leaned in kissed her on the forehead as if she was his scolded child. 

Tina was so mad at him. She felt like he was being patronizing to her."I hate you, you fucking asshole. When I get out of these chains, I am going to tear you limb from limb!" She screamed through the gag. 

Lucifer just laughed as he left the room.  
**********************************************************************  
Dean landed on top of Amara in the cage. 

"Dean what did you do? Why Dean why?" Amara looked confused andhurt. 

Dean stood and brushed himselfoff. "Why? Why? Because mybrother, that’s why. You are wrong, Amara! What do you want to dois wrong. If you get your way I have no pie, no cheeseburgers, no blondes withbig…," Dean was sputtering out any thought that came into his head in hisanger, but Amara stopped him with her glare. Her eyebrows raised. He could feelthe temperature in the cage rise. Then he started to talk again "If youget your way everything will cease to exist. I am not letting you kill everyoneand especially not my brother."

"But you and me, Dean. We belong together. We will be one."Amara said. 

Dean got spooked when she talked like this. He knew how powerful she was being God's sister. "No you are one and I am one. There is no we. There never was. If there is achoice you are asking me to make then I will always, always choose Sam! Sam will win everytime. I won’t live without my brother," Dean said.  
**********************************  
Sam was stalking around the room. He was not happy. He was wondering what,if anything could be done to get his brother and his girlfriend back. He sat onthe couch and put his head in his hands. 

Gabriel was just as frustrated. He was pacing holes in the floor of thehotel suite. He was muttering some colorful expletives under his breath. 

Michael, being the good son, was just trying to calm the situation. He was trying to push his influence over both of them while he was getting whiplash watching both of them. He was surprised at all the colorful words coming from both of their mouths. "Guys what we have here is failure to be on the samepage in the same book. It is not the end of the world yet. Amara is caged for now. She is not the immediate problem. Our brother Luci is. And he has your ladies.” Michael said, looking at both of them. 

Sam looked up. Michael had caught his attention with that statement."So what is your plan then? Walk into hell and escort them out?” He Asked, sarcastically. 

Then Gabriel quickly chimed in. "If that is your idea of a plan.Nice try bro but it won't work." He gave his brother a look and lofted his brow. 

"Yeah that is not happening without a fight and we still might not get the girls back," Sam said. 

"Such pessimism. No hope. I might as well throw my hands up in the air while you two sit in the garden and eat worms," Michael said, growing irritated at them, now.  
*******************************************  
Lisa woke up and feeling she was being watched. She sat up with a start,rubbing her arms. "Why am I here?" She asks Him when she saw Who was standing at the foot of the settee she had been laying on.

"We should talk," Godsaid.


	20. Chapter 20

Lisa was thrown for a loop God wanted to talk to her. He had healed her wounds and let her shower and change. She was led to the garden. 

 

Joshua was there with God. Joshua was such a nice man. He gave her a smile as she came in. Then he disappeared. 

 

"Why did Joshua go? " Lisa asked God. 

"He knew I needed to talk to you about what would be going on. Lisa why do you love my son?" God asked

 

Lisa did not have to think about it. "He accepts me for who I am. And makes me feel like I deserve to be loved. He makes me so very happy." Lisa said lighting up when she said his name. 

 

"You do deserve to be loved. You redeemed yourself. And you helped Sam. Tina needed Sam when you made that sacrifice. It also sabled your friend and Tina is like a bomb waiting to be released." God said making her sit on a nearby bench. 

 

"So what do we do now?" Lisa asked 

 

"Well we have to get Tina back from my wayward son. " Chuck said smiling whistling "Carry on a wayward son" 

 

"I love that song" She said 

"I do too" Chuck said laughing

"Do you need me to go back to hell to help Tina? " Lisa asked

 

"No I need my son Gabriel to feel your love for him. I will send you back to him. He is losing hope. I need my archangels to help me fight my sister. I want you to tell them I will help them with my sister. Do not worry about Tina. I will get her back. " Chuck said he was still not wanting to fight his sister. The truth was he still loved her. 

 

Then Chuck snapped his fingers and she was suddenly in the same room where when she snapped in Michael was looking directly at her. Gabriel had his back to her pacing and Sam just turned his head. 

 

"Hi Lisa" Michael said which made Gabriel turn and see her. He ran to her and picked her up off her feet kissing her like it was the end of the world. When the kiss broke they were both out of breath. 

"Ok so how do we get Tina back now. And Dean??? " Sam said 

"Well not sure if you will believe me but God saved me and he wants us to not worry he will help us." Lisa said Gabriel just could not believe his eyes. She was his light. He just kept wanting her. Happiness was spreading through him like sunshine. She pulled away. 

 

"I have to make sure to reassure you that God will help us do not lose faith Sam. Tina needs you to not lose faith. Michael you are his rock. You will know what to do. I sensed God or Chuck wants to not hurt his sister. He still loves her." Lisa said Gabriel pulled her to him. 

"So are you done saying what you need to say now my love. I need time to relish in you." Gabriel said not letting her say no. He took her hand in his and snapped his fingers. 

**************************************************************************************

 

Leaving Sam and Michael shaking their heads. 

"Oh so he gets his groove on." Sam saying. 

 

"Well you got a few times with Tina before she went down do not worry Sam. My father will fix things. " Michael said 

 

"Yes I will " Chuck said. 

 

He then snapped his fingers and suddenly Lucifer was in front of them all. Lucifer did not look too happy. Hell he looked downright mad. Then he snapped his fingers again and Tina was there. She was gagged and bound. Chuck shhed Sam who looked mad as hell. 

 

"Won't we need Gabriel here too?" Sam said 

"Nah I will let him have a little time until we start this party. " Chuck said 

 

"Ok father what do you want?" Lucifer asked

 

"We are all going to have to be on the same page when we fight my sister. Lucifer you need to untie her." Chuck said 

Lucifer said "Fine " and snapped his fingers and Tina was free. She shot him a dirty look. 

"You asshole" Tina said as she ran into Sam's arms. Sam was so happy he pulled her to him. She only came to his chest. He kissed her head. 

 

Lucifer snapped his fingers and Tina was unbound.

 

Tina ran into Sam's outstretched arms. Sam of course looked at them all and said "Hey Gabriel and Lisa got the right idea. I am taking time out before we fight to enjoy one maybe last night. " Then he bent down and threw Tina over his shoulders. Tina being overjoyed to be with her man just smiled and waved as she was being hauled off. 

*********************************************************************

Gabriel snapped them to a waterfall. Actually underneath a waterfall. Lisa was just overwhelmed with being with him again. And took in his beauty. She shivered and he lite a fireplace. And led her upstairs that led to a bedroom. 

 

"Did you make this place?" She asked 

"Maybe do you like it?" He gold eyes dancing in the light of the moonlight coming through. 

It was a huge bad and he laid her down in it snapped off both their clothes. He kissed his way up her starting with her feet first. Lisa tried to talk ed to him. She had so much to say, But Gabriel shhed her. He kissed up her legs and parted them with his hands. He licked up the inside of her thighs slowly making her shake with anticipation. Then when he got to his favorite spot he dove in with his tongue and fingers. He licked and sucked her clit slowly and gently. His fingers going deeper into her making her feel like she was floating above the bed. 

 

Gabriel was overtaken with passion too. His wings came out. They only did that we he lost control of his grace. Which spread out over both them like a thick honey would. He made her close her eyes for seeing his grace or essence would blind her. She felt him then enter her with his massive member pushing them both to new heights with their passion. He flipped them over and wrapped her up in his wings. He started at a slow pace . Then they both were consumed with passion that made them feel like they were burning into each other. 

Gabriel felt his grace slip into her. And when it did it was like a flood gate had let go in Lisa. She felt like she was flying. Gabriel shared in that passion and let go of his release at the same time and they soared together. 

 

They came down and held each other for a little bit. Gabriel kissed her lips not wanting to stop after a little rest. 

"You are insatiable you know that. I want to tell you that I love you and you do not want to give me the opportunity to do so." She said as he covered her lips with his once and taking her breath away with his kiss. 

She got mad at him though and pushed him away. Then he laughed and turned and looked at her. "Yes I know I love you too. I have since we first met. Right now my love I just want to have some more worship time with you before I have to fight Auntie Amara. " Gabriel said and kissed Lisa soundly on her lips and then pludged his tongue in her mouth. Lisa did not resist him this time. 

And Gabriel had her feeling like she was floating on air again in no kissing her like no tomorrow. His touches more insistent . They had just made love and he acted like this was the first time leaving no place on her unkissed. She did the same for him and had him begging her to stop. He snapped his fingers and she was on top of him hovering. He then slowly pulled her on him inch by inch making her beg him to go deeper and when he did they both lost control. 

 

They lay there in bless afterwards. 

 

********************************************************

Chuck would let Sam and Tina play. Same with Gabriel and Lisa. He wanted them to realize why they needed to fight. He was sad though because he had missed his sister. He wished there was way to make her realize that they did not need to fight. He loved her.


End file.
